¡Nos vamos de viaje!
by CoffiG
Summary: Kyle prometió a Stan aceptar todas la peticiones que le haga y sin quejarse, por el simple hecho de que siempre fué el aguafiestas de los viajes y fiestas que tuvieron y quería demostrar que el también es divertido y sabe tomar riesgos, pero los demás chicos se enteran de esta promesa... ¿estará realmente dispuesto a arriesgarse?
1. Capítulo 1

Nubes, nieve y frío. Nada fuera de lo normal en ese hermoso pueblito montañés y los niños seguían siendo ellos, claro, con la diferencia que ahora tenían 17 años y ya no eran niños, estaban bastante bien desarrollados físicamente, pero fuera de eso eran los mismos de siempre.

Stan, con su simpleza y "normalidad" de siempre además de su pasión por el medio ambiente y los animales, aunque ahora después de lo que le ocurrió a los 10 años tenía una cierta debilidad con el alcohol.

Kyle, tan inteligente e inocente en ciertos temas a pesar de que había sido diagnosticado como adicto al sexo en realidad nunca entendió bien ese tema y con su temperamento que siempre trató de controlar durante todos estos años a pesar de cierta persona que lograba que eso no ocurriera.

Cartman, con su misma actitud de siempre, locura y dramatismo en algunos casos. Puede que al paso del tiempo haya bajado un poco los niveles de maldad… o tal vez era pero que antes.

Kenny, y sus bellas costumbres, perversión, promiscuidad y humildad, nada más que ahora habla mucho más que antes y pasó por bastantes experiencias, novias y muertes aunque casi ya no moría, es mucho más dado y divertido, siempre dispuesto a todo y aprovechando la edad por supuesto.

Pero tenían 17 y las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar. Las hormonas a full, los sentimientos encontrados y desencontrados, pensamientos extraños y muchas cosas más que llegaron todas juntas y de golpe en un divertido e inocente viaje de fin de año.

* * *

**Sí, los se es súper corto pero es la primer parte de una historia que ni yo se como va a terminar y eso me encanta. Como sea es solo la introducción, ya vendra mucho más esperenlo ;)**

**(¡Ah! y como para que se imaginen la ropa que van a usar durante toda la historia es la que usan los chicos de esa edad en el caso de Stan es un poco mas deportiva y en cuanto los colores son los mismos de toda sus vidas.)**

**CoffiG**


	2. Un día antes

**Escuela Secundaria de South Park**

-Bien alumnos y con esto terminamos el último ejercicio de su año escolar, lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creer que lo acabo de decir- Dijo el Señor Garrison que desafortunadamente lo transfirieron a maestro de secundaria y casualmente con sus antiguos estudiantes, no es que le molestara si no que ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos.

-¡Al fin, ya era hora! No puedo creer que ya haya terminado este estúpido año escolar- Se expresó nada más y nada menos que Cartman.

-Por el amor de Abraham Cartman ¿no puedes cerrar la boca ni siquiera un día antes de terminar las clases?- Le contestó Kyle.

-¿Por qué no te callas tú? puto judío hablador-

-¡NO! ¡carajo que te calles!-

-Oblígame si puedes je je-

-Allá van de nuevo- Dijo Kenny tapándose un poco la cara.

-No puede ser que esto suceda todos los días- se dijo a sí mismo Stan sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados.

-¡KYLE! ¡ERIC! BASTA- Ordenó el maestro –¡Me tienen los huevos por el piso! CALLENSE LOS DOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ.-

-Si señor Garrison- dijeron a la vez los dos chicos algo cansados de su rutina.

-Muy bien, como decía- Se calmó- esta fue su última actividad y como recompensa por hacer que este sea uno de los años más "tranquilos" que hemos tenido- Dijo mirando con un poco de ironía a ciertos alumnos- ¡Todo el curso irá a un viaje de una semana a Miami!- Admitió con todo entusiasmo porque claro, él los tiene que acompañar.

Ante esto todos quedaron boqui-abierta y sorprendidos, pero más que nada entusiasmados, no lograron articular palabra alguna, es decir ellos estuvieron toda su vida en South Park y ahora ¿iban a ir a Miami de una día a otro?

-¿P-pero cómo?- Logró pronunciar Kyle.

-Ajá como verán mis queridísimos alumnos- Se explicó el hombre con una sonrisa no fingida en el rostro- Todo el personal de la escuela nos pusimos de acuerdo con que fue un año bastante pasivo comparado con los demás y se merecen una recompensa, además de las buenas calificaciones de la mayoría de ustedes.-

-¡¿Pero y como pagaremos el viaje?! ¡GAH! ¡Es muy caro ir a allí, además es uno de los lugares más vigilados por el gobierno!- Se alarmó Tweek.

-Es verdad, ¿Cómo podríamos pagar un viaje como este? Teniendo en cuenta que es de muy larga distancia y que podrían haber muchos gastos más que acurra algo impredecible que tengamos que pagar y…-

-BUUUUU-

-Y luego tengamos qu…-

-BUUUUU Wendy BUUUUU- Interrumpió Cartman

-Argh…- Suspiró molesta.

-Eso ya está arreglado chicos, no tienen por qué preocuparse- Aseguró Garrison- aunque ¡si llegan romper algo del hotel, les juro que no tendrán por donde volver a cagar!- Y esto último lo dijo muy en serio-

Los alumnos asintieron tragando saliva.

-Como sea sus padres ya lo saben, tuvimos una reunión secreta para que fuera una sorpresa y lo fue ¿verdad?-

-Seguro- Dijeron todos a la vez.

-Excelente, ahora háganme un favor y váyanse todos a sus casas a preparar todo para mañana a la hora del almuerzo, partimos.- Y dicho esto los chicos despertaron de su trance, caminando a paso rápido hacia sus hogares aún sin creer del todo lo que había pasado. Tenían muchas preguntas todavía, eso no era normal pero vivían en South Park asi que no se molestaron en interrumpir plan alguno de su viaje.

.,.,.,

Al salir de la escuela, nadie tuvo tiempo de hablar o discutir el tema del viaje ya que todos estaban demasiado pendientes de que ropa llevarían o si deberían comprar más, perfume, anteojos, trajes de baño, toallas, mas, mas y mas ¡y todo para mañana! ¿Cómo había pasado eso?.

.,.,.,

Una vez en casa y en un pequeño momento antes de dormir Stan llamó a Kyle.

-¿Aló?

-¡Kyle! ¿Puedes creer que iremos a Miami mañana?-

-¡Amigo!, me lo dices a mí, no lo podía creer, se lo pregunte a mis padres y dijeron que sí, ya lo sabían todo y hasta me ayudaron con el equipaje, por un momento pensé que querían librarse de mi-

-A mí me ocurrió casi lo mismo hoy, mi padre estaba muy entusiasmado y algo apurado-

-No los culpo, nos tuvieron aquí diecisiete años supongo que querrán algún momento de libertad-

-Sí, tienes razón, deben tener unos días para ellos- Rio un poco Stan, pero luego en un tono más serio dijo- Oye Kyle…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Recuerdas los viajes anteriores a los que hemos ido?-

-¿Viajes anteriores? Oh, ¿te refieres a esos campamentos aburridos, mal organizados y estafadores?-

-Umm… si esos, ¿recuerdas también tu actitud en esos lugares?-

-Mmm si, es que ¡realmente eran horribles! Los baños eran asquerosos y todos se comportaban como idiotas haciendo bromas de mal gusto y desastres, ¿cómo querías que no esté de malas?-

-Ajám. ¿Recuerdas también tooodas las fiestas que hemos tenido desde los doce hasta ahora?-

-Si, em bueno, yo, es que había mucho ruido y todos decían incoherencias, bailaban mal y hacían el ridículo todo tiempo- Dijo un poco alterado.

-¡Kyle! Eran fiestas ¿que querías que hicieran? Se supone que hace eso, aunque sé que algunas cosas estuvieron fuera de lugar… es igual, era para divertirse-

-¿Insinúas que no me divertí?-

-No, bueno no lo sé, no parece que te hayas divertido en ninguna de ellas-

-… está bien, tu ganas, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?-

-Bueno quería pedirte solamente por esta semana si por favor ¿podrías no ser el aburrido o por lo menos el aguafiestas del viaje?- Stan fue muy sincero y firme en su petición, porque había un 95% de probabilidad de que lo mandara a la mierda.

-…-

Kyle quedó en silencio por un tiempo considerable, estaba ofendido pero pensando si de verdad era tan malo en esos ambientes. ¿Tanto se le notaba que no le gustaba estar en esos lugares? ¿Entonces por qué iba? Claro, por no quedar como el único estúpido de la escuela al que no quería ir a divertirse, pero tampoco quedó como al que le gustara divertirse. ¿Todos lo sabían? ¿Y si hablaban de lo aburrido que es a sus espaldas? ¿Y si hacían fiestas secretas para que el no asista? NO. Esto paraba ahora, no más Kyle aburrido se murió. O por lo menos esta semana, no iba a permitir que le dijeran que es aburrido ¡por Moisés! ¡tiene diecisiete años! ¿Cómo iba a quedar a los veinte? Listo decisión tomada.

Y con toda la firmeza, y el querer demostrar que sabe tomar riesgos dijo:

-Está bien-

-Pero Kyyyle es solo por esta semana te juro que jam…- Quedó en silencio- Espera, ¿Qué?-

-¡Esta bien! Lo haré, y no solo eso- Kyle estaba entre enojado, decidido y orgulloso, tanto que no podía pensar con mucha claridad, no iban a decir aburrido un Broflovski nunca más.

Stan quedó sorprendido. Demasiado.

-Escucha bien esto, yo Kyle Broflovski te prometo no quejarme, oponerme, hacer pucheros, retar, acusar y discutir durante toda la estancia en Miami y que voy a aceptar todas las proposiciones que me hagan por más arriesgadas que sean y siempre con la mejor cara- Listo a la mierda, lo había dicho y tiene que cumplir.

-K-Kyle ¿en se-serio?- Todavía no lo creía.

-Por supuesto que sí, sabes que jamás he roto una promesa y no lo voy a hacer ahora-

-Wow amigo, eso es genial, ¡muchas gracias! Pero en serio ¿qué hiciste con mi aburrido y quejoso Kyle?- Se burló un poco.

-Pff murió hace un buen rato y no creo que reviva en al menos una semana-

-Estupendo nuevo Kyle ahora si ¡no puedo esperar a irnos!-

-No puedo decir lo mismo- Dijo este entrando un poco en razón- Stan...-

-¿Si?-

-¿Puede ser esta promersa un secreto de los dos?, no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa- Pronunció un poco apenado.

-¡Por supuesto! mientras no rompas tu promesa claro-

-¿Que dices? no lo haré-

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo me aseguraba- Dijo entre risitas- Ahora vé a dormir y no te preocupes que no se lo diré a nadie-

-De acuerdo, gracias, nos vemos mañana-

-¡Adiós!-

Y dicho esto cada uno se fue a acostarse, estupefacto por lo que había sucedido. Que día tan raro.

Stan estaba acostado mirando hacia la ventana pensando en lo genial que fue ese día, primero el viaje, y ahora lo que su mejor amigo le dijo, No, le PROMETIÓ que va a estar con la mejor cara y sin quejarse o hacer algo así, mierda, por qué no tuvo una grabadora o algo es decir eso no se escuchaba siempre. Y se durmió pensando en lo genial que iba a ser todo.

.,.,.,

Kyle estaba mas calmado, acostado mirando hacia el techo, en serio tenía que cumplir todo lo que había dicho, no había marcha atrás y con un último largo suspiro terminó su día pensando que iba a ser una larga semana.

.,.,.,

-¡Silencio perra, estoy viendo la televisión!-

-¡Llámame así otra vez y te sangro la boca cabrón!-

-¿A si? ¿tú y quien más?-

-¿En serio? Solo CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA-

-LO ARÉ, pero solo porque quiero-

-¡AL FIN!, lo siento ¿qué me decías Kenny?-

-Sólo que ¿cómo consiguieron pagar el viaje?, digo no es que no les agradezca con todo mi corazón, pero ¿Cómo?-

-Bueno hijo… es que me parece mejor que no lo sepas y disfrutes mucho de este viaje, digo no importa-

-Pero mamá hay cosas más importantes y necesarias en las que pudieron haber gastado en vez de un viaje tan lujoso-

-A veces hay que arriesgarse, además te lo mereces, eres un muy buen hijo no serás el mejor alumno pero es una forma de mostrar cuanto nos importas-

-… wow increíble, no sé qué decir…-

-No digas nada, ahora ve a dormir que mañana va a ser un día muy largo- Dicho esto, lo besó en la frente y se fueron a dormir.

.,.,.,

-¡Mierda mama! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que íbamos a Miami?-

-Pero corazoncito, era una sorpresa para ti y tus amiguitos-

-Pero mamaaaaaa, yo lo tenía que saber primero, así preparaba las brom… eh digo las cosas para el viaje- Dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Cariño, ya terminaste de prepararlo todo-

-Si, pero hay cosas que me faltaron-

-Bueno no hay problema, lo haces mañana antes de ir a la escuela, ahora a dormir-

-Aghhh, está bien-

_Cartman POV_

_¡Carajo! La muy perra no me lo dijo antes ¿Qué hago ahora? Digo, es obvio que tengo que hacer bromas y más a ese estúpido judío que seguro ya está planificando mi ruina ¡NO! ¡Tengo que idearlas todas esta noche MIERDA!, pero también tengo que dormir, ummm piensa Eric, piensa… ¡PIN! JA Ya se, ohh si casi las olvido. *Saca una caja del armario*. Ahh mi dulce y maravillosa mente a los 10 años, esto va a ser perfecto._

* * *

**Así es, Cartman tiene algo entre manos ¿que será?**

**La verdad no esperaba actualizar tan rápido, pero bueno ¡mejor! creo. En este capítulo quería concentrarme mas en estos cuatro, no se preocupen que ya van a ir apareciendo los demás :D**

**CoffiG**


	3. DÍA UNO: La ida

**Al otro día, en la escuela**

-Silencio chicos, que tengo que revisar que estén todos- Exclamó un muy alterado Señor Garrison.

-.-.-

-¡Y yo me compré un nuevo par de bikinis que salieron este mes en la revista de TeenStar!- Dijo Bebe, que a pesar de los años sigue siendo la más atractiva de la escuela con un físico digno de ello, y está muy obsesionada con la moda y vestir bien, no es una muy buena alumna debido a que siempre esta distraída en clase así sea pasándose cartas o maquillándose pero se esfuerza para que piensen que no es una chica fácil, lo que evidentemente jamás logro.

-¡AHH! ¿En serio?-

-¡Ya quiero verlos!-

-¡Dicen que Jennifer Lawrence usará esa línea de bikinis para una sesión de fotos este verano!-

-Seguro te queda mejor que ella Bebe- La alababan las chicas que seguían siendo las de siempre con la diferencia de que ahora andaban detrás de Bebe o Nicole porque querían estar al tanto de todo y más cuando se trata de los novios de estas, también con Wendy pero siempre saltaba con sus discursos morales.

-Gracias chicas, lo sé lo sé- Decía arrogante Bebe –Así que Wendy, ¿tú que piensas?-

-…-

-¿Wendy?-

-Emm… ¿Qué? Ahh si, si yo también-

-¿Tú también? Me parece que estas algo distraída amiga- Dijo divertida.

-Muy bien, me atrapaste estoy algo preocupada- Confesó en un tono un poco triste.

-¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué? Sabes que estamos a punto de ir a Miami ¿verdad?-

-Sí, eso es lo que me preocupa-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron todas a la vez.

-Es que solo piénsenlo, es una ciudad muy famosa, llena de personas con más de dos millones de habitantes y hay muchos adolescentes de nuestra edad descontrolados, fiestas, alcohol, drogas, delincuentes, estafadores ¡y quien sabe cuántas cosas más!- Dijo esto último más alterada y horrorizada.

-Ohh, es solo eso- Dijeron ya acostumbradas a sus exageraciones.

-¿Cómo que solo eso?- Se aterró.

-Bueno, bueno tranquila, míralo de esta forma, solo vamos a _relajarnos_, a _pasarla bien_,y a disfrutar de nuestra recompensa, puede que alguna que otra fiesta loca pero ¿Qué nos puede ocurrir?- Dijo Bebe riendo y tratando de calmar a su estresada amiga.

-¡JA! ¿Qué nos puede ocurrir? ¿A caso no ves las noticias?- Articuló con más temor.

-Está bien Wendy- Dijo Bebe y se alejaron un poco del grupo -¿Qué te pasa? Jamás eres así de paranoica, acaso ¿tienes miedo?- Susurró.

-No, bueno… si… algo…- Dijo Wendy vagamente -Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento-

-¡A la mierda los malos presentimientos! ¡Vamos a ir a pasarla bien y a ponerle todo el ánimo! ¿sí  
?-

-Umm… no sé…-

-Ch ch cuidado con lo que vas a decir-

-¡SÍ! ¡Al carajo, vamos a Miami!- Dijo Wendy felizmente convencida olvidando todo lo anterior.

-¡Así se habla mi amiga!- Le apoyó Bebe y las dos fueron a seguir hablando animadamente con sus amigas.

-.-.-

-Y y luego podríamos ir a un Taco Bell en algún barrio famoso y tomarnos fotos allí y y luego a los bares y a la playa y después a pasear en alguno de esos carros turísticos...- Contaba Clyde totalmente emocionado por lo que iban a hacer al llegar, él sigue siendo el mismo sentimental e infantil chico nada más que con un poco de madurez ya que está de novio con Bebe.

-Ajá si, y luego podríamos revisar la biblioteca, dicen que tienen una gran colección de libros sobre su historia allí- Sugirió Token, si, solo a él se le puede ocurrir ir a una biblioteca cuando está de viaje con sus amigos, también es el mismo y aún sigue con Nicole desde la primaria, con un notorio odio hacia a Cartman.

-Si Token, y una vez allí te puedes meter todos los libros por el culo, ¿tú que crees?- Respondió Craig con un tono de sarcasmo en su manera de hablar. Él cambió en el sentido de que es un poco más grosero que antes, pero a la hora de la fiesta sabe lo que se debe hacer. Es más fuerte debido al futbol americano (al igual que Stan), y ya no usaba tanto como antes su chullo azul.

-No se vale, siempre hacemos lo que ustedes quieren- Dijo este algo ofendido y haciendo pucheros.

-¡Ey! Eso es mentira, siempre te acompañamos a tus partidos de ajedrez, a los Stand Up de Donald Glover y a las olimpiadas de matemáticas- Se quejó Clyde cruzado de brazos y dando pisaditas con un pie.

-Está bien, tienes razón, haremos lo que ustedes quieran- Cedió ante el castaño.

-Por supuesto que si- Dijo Craig algo agrandado.

Los otros dos solo asintieron ante este, ya acostumbrados a su actitud.

-¿¡Pero y si cuando estamos viajando el avión se estrella, o nos raptan los extraterrestres o se llena de serpientes asesinas o las azafatas son en realidad monstruos que buscan venganza sobre los asientos con funda de lana!?- Se alteró Tweek, que a diferencia de cuando era más pequeño ahora controlaba sus manías de los constantes tics en el ojo y ya no se estiraba el cabello, llevaba mucho tiempo que dejó de hacerlo a pesar de que aún le cuesta un poco dejarlo. Sigue con sus paranoias y con su adicción al café gracias a sus padres.

Clyde rio un poco antes de responder- Tweek, si eso llegara a suceder en este viaje sería totalmente ¡increíble!- Y luego rio con más fuerza, logrando que se alterara aún más.

-Tranquilo Tweekers, eso no sucederá…- Dijo Craig apoyando su mano en el hombro de este haciendo que deje de temblar. –Al menos…-

-¡GAH! ¿Al menos que qué?- Se sobresaltó otra vez.

-Al menos que no te tranquilices y dejes de pensar en eso-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo aré! Pero y si…-

-¡SH! pero nada, solo disfruta el viaje- Dijo Craig perdiendo un poco la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Está bien- Y sin más discusiones los cuatro volvieron a hablar de lo que querían hacer al llegar a Miami.

-.-.-

-¡Al carajo los delfines y todo el puto acuario Stan!- Se quejaba Cartman que no quería pasar su viaje visitando animalitos estúpidos.

-¡Cállate culo gordo!, los delfines no son estúpidos, son adorables y muy inteligentes- Se defendió Stan.

-Si si, como sea estúpido hippie, pero no pienses que voy a ir contigo a ese lugar lleno de peces maricas, sucios y asquerosos-Al menos que los pueda pescar para hacer dedos de pescado- Dijo esto último muy pensativo.

-¿Qué?- ¡Que hijo de puta!, no pienses hacer eso- Exclamo Stan muy preocupado ya que él y todos saben que es muy capaz de hacer eso.

-Hmm… no lo sé Stan, ahora me hiciste pensarlo muy seriamente- Lo asustó.

-¡Esta bien! No vamos a ir al acuario- Dijo girando los ojos en un tono de derrota.

-Ohh… que lástima- rio un poco- Yo quería tener el placer de matarlos y fritarlos a todos juntitos-

Stan abrió los ojos bien grandes, quedo totalmente asqueado y aterrorizado al imaginarse a los pobres pececitos en ese estado.

-¡Puta madre Cartman! Deja de decir esas cosas, sabes lo sensible que es Stan ante eso- Y por el amor de Dios ¡deja de pensar en comer!- Defendió Kyle a su amigo ya harto de Cartman y sus anormalidades.

-Como sea puto judío, yo solo sé que me agarró hambre- Dijo este y sacó de su mochila un paquete de Cheetos.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Reía Kenny- ¡Kyle, tenías razón!, el muy desgraciado tiene la mochila de mano llena de comida- decía sin parar de reír.

-¿Ves?, te lo dije y repletita hasta los bolsillos pequeños- Dijo Kyle burlándose y abriendo los pequeños bolsillos revelando paquetitos de gominolas.

-¿Qué qué?- Se alarmó Cartman al ver que se burlaban de él.

-¡Que puto eres Cartman!- Decía Kenny sin parar de reírse.

-¿Tienes algún problema pobre de mierda? ¿Acaso tienes envidia?- Trató de escudarse.

Kenny reía con más fuerza –¿Envidia de ti?, sí claro, como si me importara-

-¿A no? Pero si eres pobre Kinny, no tienes para comer en el viaje- Dijo Cartman en un tono algo burlón pero no seguro, ya que Kenny se molestaba menos por sus burlas hacia él.

-¿Y quién te dijo que no tengo nada?- Decía Kenny en un tono desafiante.

-No tiene que decírmelo nadie, ya lo sé de antemano-

-Muy bien gordo, no tengo nada- Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro.

-¡Lo sabía! Ña ña ña no tiene nada…- Canturreaba Cartman, pero al ver que el otro no se molestaba preguntó- ¿Qué pasa Kenny, estas feliz de no comer nada?- ¡No pienses que te voy a dar de lo mío eh!

Kenny empezó a reír otra vez pero con una pisca de sarcasmo.

-¿En serio crees que te pediría algo a ti?, parece que la gordura te nubla los sentidos- Lo molestó

-¡Al carajo Kinny! ¿Entonces que mierda piensas hacer si no tienes comida?- Gritó más enojado.

-Lo que haré mis queridos amigos- Susurró Kenny juntándolos a todos en un círculo- Será usar mis encantos para obtener más comida durante el viaje-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron todos.

-Sí, voy seducir a las azafatas para que me den una recompensa- Decía como si fuera lo más normal.

-Oh…- Le respondieron los tres chicos.

-Y quien sabe… alguna que otra cosa más…- Dijo en un tono seductor.

-Ja, el pobre sabe- Le respondió Cartman.

-Ugh Kenny- Dijo Stan tapándose la cara.

-Mientras no lo hagas en frente de mi…- Dijo Kyle sin ningún problema.

Kenny se extrañó un poco al escuchar la opinión de Kyle.

-¡CARAJO PRESTEN ATENCION!- Gritó finalmente el Señor Garrison que estaba hace media hora tratando de silenciar a todos.

-…-

-¡Al fín! Ay, no puedo creer que no se callaran- Bueno voy a pasar lista, presten atención- Black, Broflovski, Burch, Cartman, Donovan, Gueermo, Marsh, McCormick, Stoley, Stotch, Tucker, Tweak, Valmer… (bla bla bla)- ¿Están todos?-

-Si Señor Garrison- Dijeron todos.

-Bien ahora las chicas- Esther, Milly, Nelson Annie, Nelson Patty, Rebecca, Stevens, Testaburger, Turner Heidi, Turner Sally, Lola… (etc), ¿Están todas chicas?-

-Si maestro- Respondieron.

-Muy bien, ahora suban todos al autobús que nos llevara hasta el aeropuerto- ¡En orden no se empujen!-

**Aeropuerto de South Park**

-¡Corran chicos que se nos va el avión!- Decía agitado el Señor Garrison corriendo junto a sus alumnos.

-Maldita minoría que nos hiso tardar- Se quejaba Cartman refiriéndose al conductor que chocó en el camino y por su culpa ahora estaba corriendo.

-Vamos, entren en orden- Ordenó su maestro que no quería problemas con la aerolínea.

**Dentro del avión **

Todos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares, tenían todo el avión para ellos ya que es un jodido viaje de fin de curso y no podían entrar otras personas. Era de noche, por lo del atraso en el autobús, estuvieron todo el día de camino al aeropuerto.

-Buenos días, Sras y Sres. En nombre de AeroTravel, el comandante "Elho Micida" y toda la tripulación, les damos la bienvenida a bordo de este vuelo con destino a "Miami", cuya duración estimada es de "2:00 horas, 00:30 minutos". Por motivos de seguridad, y para evitar interferencias con los sistemas del avión, los dispositivos electrónicos portátiles no podrán utilizarse durante las fases de despegue y aterrizaje- Dijo la azafata.

-Observen que hay una puerta de salida, está señalizada con la palabra SALIDA. En el lateral inferior de las butacas hay unas luces que se iluminan en caso de emergencia, marcando las vías de evacuación- Los chalecos salvavidas se encuentran situados debajo de sus asientos y los paracaídas están arriba en los estantes de la cabecera. Muchas gracias por su atención y feliz vuelo- Terminó su discurso y se marchó.

-Bueno alumnos ya la oyeron ahora cállense porque voy a dormir y ni se les ocurra hablarme hasta que lleguemos- Dijo el Señor Garrison cansado de todo eso y sin más vueltas se quedó dormido.

El avión quedo solitario, sin ninguna autoridad mayor en toda la sala, las azafatas estaban en la parte de atrás y algunas con el piloto, y su tutor se quedó dormido. Solo estaban pasando una película y lo demás era silencio, pero no por mucho.

1… 2…. 3…. Ya.

Todos empezaron a hablar, bromear, reír, gritar, bailar, cantar, jugar y quien sabe cuántas cosas más.

BOOM – Se escuchó y todos los del Team Craig empezaron a reír a más no poder mientras las chicas de adelante se enojaron mucho con ellos.

-Que hijos de puta- Reía también Cartman cuando vio las bromas que le hacían a Butters.

-¡Sí! y Brandon es tan sexy también, pero no tanto como Andrew- Discutían las chicas arrodilladas mirando hacia los asientos de atrás en donde se encontraban las otras.

Stan, y Kyle jugaban con sus Microid 10 nuevos, mientras Kenny iba hacia la parte de atrás para "charlar" con alguna azafata.

Kevin leía algunas de las historietas de Marvel que trajo de su casa para el viaje y Jimmy armaba una rutina nueva que pensaba presentar en el hotel.

**En la parte delantera del avión**

-¿Están seguras que es él?- Preguntó el piloto.

-Sí, lo vimos vivito y coleando- Dijeron las dos azafatas que estaban allí.

-No lo puedo creer, ¡carajo!- Esta bien escuchen con mucha atención-

-.-.-

-Asi que chicas… ¿Qué les parece mi trato?- Dijo Kenny muy seductor y guiñando un ojo.

-Wow niño, eres todo un casanova, pero jamás podría negarme a algo como eso- Le respondió una de las azafatas con un tono parecido al de él.

-No está nada mal…- Dijo la otra.

-"Excelente"- Pensó el chico –Entonces…-

-¡Chicas!- Interrumpió una de las azafatas que estaba adelante con el piloto –Oh lo, lo siento pero el jefe quiere vernos-

-Más le vale que sea importante- Se quejó la primera.

-Lo siento cariño, ya volvemos- Le dijo la segunda acariciando su cabello con una sonrisa picarona mientras salía detrás de las dos primeras.

-¡Casi!- Dijo Kenny cuando se quedó solo.

-.-.-

-La la laaa la lulu- Cantoneaba y bailaba Butters drogado debido a una broma que le hicieron.

-Oh oh, esto es genial- Decía Cartman mientras lo grababa con su celular, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Ahí van de nuevo- Dijo Kyle rodando los ojos apagando su videojuego.

-Kyle… recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste ¿verdad?- Preguntó Stan preocupado por lo que podría responderle.

-Yo… si, me acuerdo…- Contestó su amigo casi susurrando y mirando hacia abajo.

-Bueno, yo creo que es hora de que empieces a ponerla en práctica- Le dijo Stan que empezaba a ver las reacciones de Kyle hacia los demás.

-Ahh… de acuerdo- Dijo este empezando a preparase psicológicamente para todo- Pero Stan…-

-¡Mira ya estamos en Miami!- Le interrumpió su amigo mirando por la ventana.

BOOM TTTTTKKKKKK PI PI PI PI PI

Empezó a sonar la alarma luego un sonido más fuerte y escandaloso. Todos hicieron silencio, asustados del ruido que se escuchó. Luego vieron como sus bolsos y objetos iban hacia arriba desafiando la gravedad.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!, ¡Les dije que no me despierten mocosos!- Gritó enojado el Señor Garrison que no había dormido muy bien.

-¿Qué mierda ocurre?- Preguntó exasperado Cartman.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaron todos a la vez.

-¡CHICOS RÁPIDO AGARREN SUS COSAS Y LOS PARACAÍDAS!- Gritó más nervioso que nunca el maestro.

Todos le hicieron caso rápidamente. Ya estaban listos ahora venía la parte más difícil. Saltar.

-VAMOS CHICOS, UNO POR UNO- Decía el Señor Garrison tratando de que todos sus alumnos vivan- NO TENGAN MIEDO SOLO ¡HAGANLO!-

Y así los primeros en saltar fueron dos chicas, y Kevin, hasta que llegó el turno de los cuatro amigos.

-¡VAMOS KYLE SALTA TU PRIMERO!- Le dijo Stan

-¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡NO VOY A SALTAR!-

-¡¿QUE?!- VAMOS NO HAY TIEMPO PARA DISCUTIR-

-NO ESTOY DISCUTIENDO, ¡NO QUIERO SALTAR!-

-¡VAMOS MARICA DE MIERDA SALTA DE UNA VEZ!- Interrumpió Cartman.

-¡SILENCIO CULO GORDO!, NO VOY A SALTAR-

-¡KYLE POR DIOS! ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE DURANTE EL VIAJE NO TE IBAS A QUEJAR E IBAS A ACCEDER A TODO LO QUE TE PIDAN!-

-¿QUÉ?- Dijeron todos los demás alumnos que escucharon lo que este gritó. No lo podían creer, ¿en serio? ¿Kyle?, y todos saben muy bien que el chico es un hombre de palabra.

-¡MIERDA STAN!- Grito este furioso.

-"ups"- Pensó.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!- Y al decir esto Kyle se le tiro a Stan que estaba del lado de la puerta haciendo que los dos cayeran juntos al mismo tiempo.

-.-.-

Luego de toda la tragedia todos los alumnos se encontraban sanos y salvos en el lobby del hotel. Ya que todos cayeron encima de este.

-¿Y el piloto y las azafatas desaparecieron de la nada?- Le pregunto la recepcionista del lugar al Señor Garrison.

-¡Sí! Los muy malparidos se murieron o escaparon antes de todo, ni siquiera nos avisaron que había un error o que íbamos a morir- Contesto este muy alterado.

-Qué barbaridad, y ¿ya denunciaron a la empresa?-

-No, aun no tuvimos tiempo señora, ¿Qué cree? Acabamos de caer de un avión- Dijo sarcástico el maestro, respondiendo a la pregunta estúpida de la recepcionista.

-Oh si es verdad- Dijo esta.

Mientras en los sillones y sofás del lugar estaban todos los alumnos tapados con mantas y tomando chocolate caliente.

-Perdón- Fue lo único que dijo Kyle.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto su mejor amigo.

-Por decir que te iba a matar y por discutir sobre el no querer tirarme-

-Oh eso, no es tu culpa, soy yo el que debe disculparse- Dijo Stan recordado lo que dijo antes de "tirarse".

-¡Es verdad!, bueno en ese caso te perdono- Se alegró Kyle, de que su juego de palabras haya funcionado.

-Bueno, gracias supongo- Respondió riendo un poco por el engaño de su amigo.

-Así que ¿son verdaderos los rumores Kyle?- Pregunto Clyde acercándose junto sus amigos.

-"Hay no…"- Pensó el pelirrojo.

-.-.-

-¡MIERDA! Se nos escapó otra vez- Dijo Elho

-Vamos a tener que intentar otra cosa señor- Le dijo una de las ex-azafatas.

-Juro que la próxima vez no voy a fallar- Pronuncio este apretando el puño.

-.-.-

-Bueno, me alegro que estén todos bien, ahora por favor váyanse cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir si es posible, que mañana tendremos un día agitado- Dijo el Señor Garrison queriendo que ese día termine de una buena vez.

* * *

**Bueeeeno, ¿No se lo esperaban? yo tampoco xD.**

**Que nombre tan curioso tiene el piloto eh... ¿a quien será que quiere asesinar?, ¿Que pasará con Kyle?, ¿Que tiene tramado Cartman? todo eso y mucho mas algún dia. No mentira, jaja voy tratar de actualizar cada semana ya que mis padres se quedan viendo Game Of Thrones a la noche y no me dejan dormir xD.**

**Gracias a todos por los sus hermosos Reviews ^u^ y sigan esperando las respuestas todas estas preguntas y otras que me faltaron.**

**CoffiG**


	4. DÍA DOS: La travesura

**De Regreso al hotel**

-¡Vamos Kyle! Un poco más- Decía Stan desesperado de que su amigo no lo lograra.

-¡N-no puedo!- Le contesto el pelirrojo corriendo, al borde de quedar sin respiración.

-¡Si, si puedes! Toma mi mano, ¡rápido!- Dijo extendiendo su brazo lo más que podía.

-Es-está bien- Y con su último respiro alcanzo la mano de Stan y este lo estiró hacia adentro de la camioneta cayendo dentro de ella.

Una vez dentro, Kyle se sentó recobrando poco a poco el aire que le faltaba, todos los otros chicos suspiraron aliviados. Estaban cansados, mojados y medio dormidos. Una vez que ya recobro el aliento, quedaron en silencio, mirando el camino que dejaba atrás la camioneta, pensando… hasta que Kevin preguntó

-Chicos… me pueden explicar ¡¿Cómo carajos llegamos a esto?!-

**15 horas antes…**

_-Así que ¿son verdaderos los rumores Kyle?-_

_-"Hay no…"-_

Kyle estaba por responderle hasta que Stan lo interrumpió con otra pregunta.

-Emm ¿de qué rumores estás hablando Clyde?-

-De los rumores de que Kyle va a acceder a todo sin gruñir, por supuesto- Dijo- Si mal no recuerdo tú mismo lo gritaste antes de saltar-

-"Mierda"- Pensó el pelinegro- No, bueno, digo…- Y fue callado al instante por su amigo- Sí, es verdad- Contesto finalmente el judío.

-Kyle ¿Qué haces?- Le susurró Stan, ya que él quería ayudarlo y hacerse cargo de su error.

-A la mierda Stan, ya lo saben, todos lo saben. No tiene sentido que siga disimulando- Respondió su amigo en tono de derrota mirando hacia abajo.

-¡OHH! ¡Lo sabía!- Grito Clyde- Ahora Token, mis cincuenta dólares- Dijo haciendo el amague de que le entregara el dinero.

-Uff- Suspiró el afroamericano entregándole su parte del trato.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras, él es muy bueno en estas cosas- Le dijo Craig a este.

-¿Pero cómo iba a saber que Kyle iba a aceptar hacer una cosa así?- Contesto el moreno.

-Ey, ¿qué insinúas?- Pregunto el mencionado algo ofendido.

Token pensó unos segundos antes de hablar, ya que cualquier cosa que diga podría tener consecuencias.

-Yo… solo pensaba que no eras capaz de hacer eso porque… bueno ya sabes… eres… ¿tu?- Contesto dudoso.

En ese momento se hizo un silencio incómodo para todos. Hasta que gracias al señor Garrison no duró mucho tiempo.

_-Bueno, me alegro que estén todos bien, ahora por favor váyanse cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir si es posible, que mañana tendremos un día agitado-_

-.-.-

No se molestaron en armar sorteos o algo por el estilo, ya sabían que les tocaba con los mismos de siempre o sea con sus respectivos grupos. Muchos de sus equipajes se quedaron en el avión, pero como ellos tienen tanta suerte, las patrullas los encontraron "misteriosamente" sin ningún daño en sus respectivos lugares dentro del depósito del vehículo, así que no tuvieron problema alguno con eso.

Luego de acomodarse, relajarse, y dormir en una cálida noche a la que aún no se acostumbraban… No, no, no ¿a quién engañamos? No pudieron dormir la primer noche por más cansados que estuvieran por lo menos los team Stan y Craig.

Para empezar si Kyle dormía, algo le iba a pasar segurísimo con Cartman cerca y este no iba a dejar pasar ni una sola oportunidad. Stan y Kenny reían a carcajadas de quien sabe que en la televisión, mientras Butters (el cual no tuvo una suerte mejor) hacía de sirvienta de Cartman.

Dos habitaciones a la derecha pasaba más o menos lo mismo, pero un poco peor. Craig y Clyde miraban sus dichosas revistas unas de las peculiares favoritas de Kenny, mientras Tweek miraba por la ventana en espera de gnomos que lo hayan seguido hasta allí, Token escuchaba música y jugaba videojuegos y Kevin leía historietas mientras miraba una película de ciencia ficción en la TV.

-Agg estoy aburiiiiiiidooo- Se quejaba Clyde que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Jódete- Respondió Craig.

-Jódete tú, no estaba hablando contigo- Se defendió.

Craig solo respondió con una muy conocida seña con el dedo, propia de él.

-Tokeeeen- Dijo Clyde tratando de llamar su atención.

-…-

-Pssst Tokeeeen- Insistió.

-…-

-¡Mierda Token!- Gritó sobresaltando al mencionado.

-¿Qué?- Respondió finalmente.

-Tengo una idea-

-¡No! ¿En serio? Oh Clyde gracias por avisar, ahora sabemos que piensas de vez en cuando- Contesto sarcásticamente.

-Cállate Token- Dijo Clyde sacándole la lengua- Tengo una idea o más bien un plan- Dicho esto, todos los de la habitación posaron sus ojos y atención en él.

-Ohh, veo que eh llamado a sus sentidos- Dijo divertido.

-Menos balbuceos y más palabras- Se expresó Craig.

-.-.-

-¡Puta madre Butters! Te dije SÍN nueces- Reprochó Cartman.

-Lo siento Eric-

-Un "lo siento" no arregla esto marica-

-Está bien ya lo arreglo- Dijo Butters que prefería mil veces solucionarlo que quedarse a discutir.

Kyle estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro tratando de no dormirse, lo que no era muy buena idea ya que eso le hacía tenerlo aún más.

-¡JA! Por el culo Kenny- Decía Stan celebrando su victoria, que jugaban con sus PSP online.

-Pff principiante- Susurró el derrotado.

Toc toc toc.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta tres veces.

-Butters abre- Ordenó el gordo.

Este obedeció y se sorprendió pero no se extrañó por quienes eran.

-¡Ho -hola chicos!-

-¡Hola Butters!- contesto Clyde.

-Como sea- Dijo Craig empujando a los dos y entrando como si fuera su propia casa.

-Asi que… ¿este es su chiquero?- Preguntó tirándose en una de las camas vacías.

-Más o menos- Contesto Kenny.

-Nada mal- Dijo Kevin.

-Si, si mucha amabilidad, ¿Qué mierda quieren?- Interfirió Eric.

-Oh bueno pues, es curioso que lo preguntes ya que venimos por un pequeño…-

-Ve al grano- Interrumpió Cartman a Clyde.

-¿Nos ayudarían con una ejem… travesura?- Confesó.

-¿Cómo?- Cuestionaron todos los presentes originarios de la habitación.

-Así es, mis queridos compañeros, vamos a inundar este hotel- Finalizó.

-¿CÓMO?- Eso sí, los había sorprendido y más aun viniendo de Clyde.

-No se sorprendan idiotas, no es como si no hubieran hecho algo así antes- Dijo Craig.

Es verdad, hicieron cosas peores pero ¡esto era intencional! Ellos jamás habían querido hacerlo a propósito, como la vez en que Stan destruyo una represa e inundó una ciudad entera ¡fue sin querer!.

-¿Y por qué piensan que los ayudaremos?- Respondió Cartman.

-¿No es obvio? Ustedes son los mayores arma-líos de toda la historia- Dijo Token.

-Además es s-solo p-por diversión- Agregó Tweek.

-¿Qué, diversión? ¿Cómo se atreven siquiera a preguntarnos una cosa así?- Se indignó Stan.

-Oh vamos, no sean maricas ahora- Contestó Craig.

-Pero es verdad, ¿por qué pensaron que querríamos hacer algo así?- Dijo Kyle, que tuvo que haberse quedado callado.

-Jamás preguntamos si querían, preguntamos si lo harán o no- Dijo también Kevin que se le iba la paciencia.

-"_Espera"- _Pensó Craig.

-Kyle, ayúdanos a hacerlo- Ordeno sin más.

Este estaba a punto de negarse hasta que recordó su promesa y miró a Stan. El pelinegro le devolvió la mirada, no sabía que decir hasta que solamente asintió haciéndole saber que lo tenía que hacer.

Kyle respiro hondo sin que se note demasiado y sonrió.

-¡Bueno!-

Craig quedó totalmente satisfecho con la respuesta, además sabía que si iba uno iban todos, porque estaba claro que su mejor amigo no lo dejaría solo, Cartman tampoco no los dejaría solos (por el hecho de molestarlos), Kenny sabe divertirse y Butters no se quedaría atrás.

-Excelente-

-Bien entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunto Kyle que desde ese momento tenía que estar con un rostro que expresara felicidad. Y así fue.

-Bien esto es lo que haremos- Dijo Clyde.

-.-.-

-Kenny, Kevin, ¿están listos? _cambio_- Preguntó Clyde.

-Más listos que Kevin para ver un maratón de Star Wars- Contesto Kenny.

-¡Es verdad!- Le dijo Clyde riéndose- Pero no dijiste cambio, _cambio_-

-_cambio_- Dijo Kenny rodando los ojos.

-Bien, Stan, Kyle ¿listos? _cambio_-

-Preparados- Respondió el pelinegro, pero antes de que lo regañen añadió_ -cambio_-

-Estupendo, ¿Cartman, Butters? _cambio_-

-Sí, si _cambio_- Respondió Eric.

-¡Muy bien!, Craig, Token, a sus posiciones- Les dijo Clyde, que estaban ahí con él.

-Tweek, tu ven conmigo- Agrego.

En realidad Clyde solo tenía que encargarse de que todo salga a la perfección, y ya que era muy arriesgado que Tweek participe en alguna de las misiones decidió llevarlo con el además de prevenir posibles gritos y algún error que los delate.

-¡Empecemos!-

Cartman y Butters se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo a distraer a los recepcionistas y demás personal de hotel, mientras Craig y Token se dirigían a distintos lugares a grabar con sus celulares todo lo que hacían sus colegas.

Uno, dos, tres –Ahora- dijo Clyde.

Kenny y Kevin se encontraban en la parte superior del hotel en un sector de válvulas de agua que cruzaban por ese sitio para las habitaciones de arriba. Stan y Kyle se encontraban en la parte inferior del hotel en una sala parecida a la que estaba arriba en donde se encontraban Kenny y Kevin. Entrar a esos sitios fue fácil gracias a Cartman y sus preciosas herramientas de espía, que casualmente las había llevado al viaje.

Los cuatro empezaron a abrir todas las válvulas de agua que habían en sus lugares, provocando una explosión en todas las canillas y conexiones de agua de las habitaciones haciendo que empiece a fluir sin detenerse. La gente que se encontraba en sus habitaciones no se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido porque estaban muy dormidos debido a las fiestas y demás a las que asistían en la ciudad.

El agua empezó a llenar los pisos a un ritmo no tan lento como los chicos hubieran querido.

-Kenny, Kevin ¿me escuchan? _cambio_- Pregunto Clyde.

-Afirmativo _cambio_-

-Bueno, entonces bajen a recepción ahora, pero cuidado que nadie los vea, estamos escondidos en una pequeña habitación de conserje _cambio_-

-A la orden mi comandante _cambio_-

-.-.-

-¡Mierda Kevin, deja de hablar así!- Ordeno Kenny pegándole por la cabeza.

-Es que es divertido- Contesto este sobándose el golpe.

-.-.-

-Stan, Kyle ¿están bien? _cambio_-

-Sí, estamos bien ¿Qué pasa?- contesto Kyle–_cambio_-

-Reúnanse conmigo en una pequeña habitación de conserje que esta antes de llegar a la recepción pero ¡que nadie los vea!- ehh _cambio_-

-Nos vemos allí-

-.-.-

-Ohhhhh- Exclamaron sorprendidos los trabajadores del hotel.

-Si sí, y luego trepamos por un poste de luz y luego nos quedamos colgados-

-Hasta que cruzo un camión y tuvimos que tirarnos sobre el o morir allí-

-¡Oh no!-

-Sí, y luego cuando ya estábamos arriba saltamos al otro lado del lugar cayendo encima de escombros y nos lastimamos mucho-

-Y caminamos con cuidado hasta encontrarnos con uno de los putos policías que nos buscaban, ¡mierda estaban en todas partes!-

-Así es pero solo fue hasta que me puse nervioso y lo golpee con Eric para que nos dejara en paz, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Umm, se claro, lo que sea-

-Wow jovencitos, ustedes han pasado por muchas cosas difíciles- Dijo una empleada.

-Uy si, y encima su avión se cae y tienen que saltar por los aires- Agrego otra, sin ayudar demasiado.

-"Eso es"- Pensó Cartman.

-Sí, y eso no es nada, yo tuve mucho miedo señora- Dijo este empezando a hacerse la victima con un tono de empezar a llorar.

-Oww pobre joven, ¿se te ofrece algo para sentirte mejor?-

-Y- yo sí, me gustaría co-comer algo pero solo si no le molesta-

-Oh no para nada, por favor aguarda un segundo-

-¿Qué haces Eric?- Le susurró Butters.

-Ya que estamos merezco comer algo ¿no? Estuvimos haciendo el ridículo por un buen rato y mis tripas se están consumiendo-

-D-de acuerdo, creo que tienes razón- ¿Puede traerme algo a mí también señorita? Estoy empezando a recordar las cosas horribles de ese impacto- Pidió Butters, era mentira porque estaba drogado durante su salto, pero aprendió a mentir a lo largo del tiempo gracias a la influencia de Cartman.

-¡Pero claro que si corazoncito! Espera un momento que ya te traigo algo-

-Gra-gracias- Dijo ruborizándose un poco.

Pero antes de seguir distrayendo a los demás vieron ocho sombras corriendo a todo lo que daban y pudieron jurar que escucharon un posible "GAH" en forma de eco. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba así que decidieron improvisar.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó Butters tirándose al piso.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntaron algunas personas que estaban con ellos.

-Mi… ¡mi tobillo! ¡Me duele, ayuda por favor!-

-¡Oh no! Desgracia de Dios, ayúdenlo, este pobre chico es muy frágil- Exagero Cartman ganándose la mala mirada de su compañero.

-¡Si sí de inmediato!- Exclamaron todas las demás personas.

**Minutos antes…**

-Aún no puedo creer que lo hicieras-

-¡Lo sé! Ya te pedí perdón, ¿qué más quieres de mí?-

-Nada, solo que ohh no lo sé… ¡cierres la puta boca de vez en cuando!-

-¿Eso quieres?-

-¡Eso quiero!-

-Argg… está bien, voy a tratar de controlarme de ahora en más-

Stan no sabía por qué estaba cediendo con tanta facilidad, seguro era por el hecho de que estaban cansados caminando en un sótano de noche y su amigo estaba muy enojado.

-¿Ves que si puedes?-

-Sí, lo que sea, mientras dejes de hablar-

-Idiota…-Susurro Kyle.

-¿Qué?-

-Este... ¡nada! ¿Amigos?- Dijo Kyle con una gran sonrisa.

-Hmm…- Dudo el pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo impacientar al judío.

-¡Stan!-

-¡Si claro! Tu sabes que si- Dijo riéndose .

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mierda ¡la alarma!, nos vieron por la cámara de seguridad-

-Carajo ¡corre!-

-.-.-

-Y luego cuando Dark Vader fue a…-

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP….

-¿Qué carajos?-

-Ay no… mierda ¡vamos!-

-.-.-

-¡Vamos Token que nos alcanza el agua!-

-Sí, ¡espera que no se me moje el celular!-

-¡Pero si apenas está empezando a mojar los pasillos!-

-Lo sé pero hay un setenta y cinco por ciento de que se me caiga y se des configure-

-Dices algo así de nuevo, y juro que te parto la cara de un golpe-

-Si Tucker, ajá-

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP….

-¿Esa es la…?-

-Mierdaaaa….-

-.-.-

-¡Esta esta es la habitación de conserje más sucia que vi en mi vida!-

-¿Has vi-visto otras?-

-Si bueno… digamos que Bebe y yo hemos tenido algún que otro despiste…-

-¡Oh Jesús!-

-Shhh ¡no se lo digas a nadie!-

-¡Es-está bien!-

PUM se abrió de golpe la puerta sobresaltándolos a los dos.

-¡AHH! ¿Qué mierda hacen?- Pregunto Clyde que tenía el corazón en la mano.

Los seis chicos respiraban agitadamente con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas o recostados contra la pared.

-¡Clyde, Tweek, va-vamos tene-mos que ir- irnos!- Decía Token apenas uniendo las palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-¡GAH! ¿Qué pasa?-

-Mierda mierda mierda- Empezó a decir Stan mientras el agua empezaba a bajar por las escaleras.

-¡AHÍ VIENEN!- Grito Kevin señalando a sus perseguidores.

En ese momento los ocho chicos comenzaron correr hacia un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a una puerta de salida alternativa a la recepción.

-¡Ayúdenlo por favor!- Decía Cartman desinteresadamente.

Pero en ese momento todos giraron a ver el escándalo que habían montado los otros chicos. No los vieron a ellos sino a los guardias que venían detrás.

Butters y Cartman aprovecharon la situación para escabullirse por la puerta de entrada principal.

En el estacionamiento los diez chicos se encontraban tratando de recuperar el poco aire que tenían, algunos estaban mojados más que otros excepto por Cartman, Clyde, Butters y Tweek.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda paso?- Cuestionaba Cartman que no entendió un carajo pero igual empezó a correr por las dudas.

-¡La- la alarma y los policías, mu-mucha agua y los celulares!- Describía Clyde, recordando todo lo que podía.

-¡Ahí vienen de nuevo!- Dijo Kyle.

-.-.-

Estaba amaneciendo y los chicos se encontraban caminando por la carretera cerca de una playa que no estaba habilitada para público. Podrían pelear y discutir de la estúpida idea de Clyde, del error de los mejores amigos y un montón de cosas más, pero honestamente no tenían ganas, solo querían dormir y/o comer.

-Mmm… nah, yo no lo creo-

-Yo creo que si-

-A mí me parece que queda mejor en rojo-

-No, a mí me gusta el celeste-

-Y a mí las jirafas obesas-

-¿En serio? Siempre pensé que te gustarían los manatíes-

¿Hablaban de algo?, no, solo decían cosas al azar mientras caminaban hacia la nada. Cuando de repente un amigable perro estaba cruzando del otro lado de la calle directo a ellos.

-Ow miren que criaturita más bella- Decía Stan.

-No sé, me gustaría más si fuera azul con blanco- Dijo Craig.

-Parece que quiere darnos una fiesta- Alucinaba Clyde.

-Tal vez nos advierta de un rapto alienígena- Razono Kevin.

-Ojalá lo arrolle esa camioneta- Expreso Cartman ya harto de escuchar comentarios sobre el perro.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo Stan.

Todos miraron hacia el otro lado y vieron que una camioneta del ejército se dirija hacia el perro, el conductor parecía no verlo, al parecer estaba distraído.

Stanley no dudó un segundo en ponerse en medio del camino delante del perro. Cerró los ojos muy fuerte y grito: -¡ALTOOOO!-.

Todo fue muy rápido, solo se escucharon varios "¡Stan!", "está loco", "¡Jesús!", y un fuerte ruido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con el frente de la camioneta a no más de cinco centímetros de su cara.

-¡Joven, joven! ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto el conductor bajándose para verificar el buen estado del ojiazul.

-Yo… sí, creo-

-¿Por qué hizo eso joven? ¿Está loco?-

-Disculpe pero el loco es usted, que casi atropella a este pobre animal- Se defendió mostrándole al perro que sorprendentemente aún estaba detrás de él.

-¡Oh no!- Dijo el soldado que resultó ser un "hippie" al igual que Stan o un "puto marica" en opinión de Cartman.

-¡Lo lamento mucho!, admiro mucho tu valor para proteger así al animal, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?- Ofreció.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-¡Claro!- Dijeron todos a la vez.

-¿Puedes llevarnos al hotel que está a unas millas de aquí?- Pregunto Kyle.

-Pues claro que sí- Acepto, mirando el reloj pulsera que tenía- ¡Vamos súbanse rápido!-

Todos estaban subiendo en la parte trasera hasta que de repente arranco la camioneta y Kyle quedo atrás.

Tubo que empezar a correr como si no hubiera un mañana.

_-¡Vamos Kyle! Un poco más- Decía Stan desesperado de que su amigo no lo lograra._

_-¡N-no puedo!- Le contesto el pelirrojo corriendo, al borde de quedar sin respiración._

_-¡Si, si puedes! Toma mi mano, ¡rápido!- Dijo extendiendo su brazo lo más que podía._

_-Es-está bien- Y con su último respiro alcanzo la mano de Stan y este lo estiró hacia adentro de la camioneta cayendo dentro de ella._

_Una vez dentro, Kyle se sentó recobrando poco a poco el aire que le faltaba, todos los otros chicos suspiraron aliviados. Estaban cansados, mojados y medio dormidos. Una vez que ya recobro el aliento, quedaron en silencio, mirando el camino que dejaba atrás la camioneta, pensando… hasta que Kevin preguntó_

_-Chicos… me pueden explicar ¡¿Cómo carajos llegamos a esto?!-_

-No sé ni me importa- Declaro Craig.

Todos los demás asintieron lentamente. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Bajaron del vehículo preparándose pero no demasiado para lo que les esperaba.

-¡Allí están!- Grito un policía señalándolos seguido por otros dos.

-¿Creyeron que se iban a salir con la suya malditos delincuentes?- Dijo uno de ellos.

Antes de que puedan responder, el soldado que resultó ser un comandante le interrumpió.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a estos jóvenes?-

-Por si no sabía estos "jóvenes" son los causantes de la inundación de este prestigioso hotel-

-¿Eso es verdad?- Pregunto el comandante a los diez chicos.

Estos se miraron entre sí. Stan trago hondo y puso su mejor cara de perrito. Ante esto el comandante creyó que el policía le estaba mintiendo.

-¡Que insolente! ¡Además se atreve a mentir al ejercito!- Se enfureció.

-¿Cómo? ¡Mírelo usted mismo!- Dijo el policía y de la nada sacó una laptop con el video de Stan y Kyle de la cámara de seguridad. Para su suerte no se los reconocía ya que era de noche y la cámara no tenía muy buena calidad.

-¡Esos pudieron haber sido cualquiera!- Reprochó el comandante.

Los policías lo pensaron un segundo y llegaron a la conclusión de que en realidad sí pudieron haber sido otros. Pero no iban a quedar mal enfrente del ejército.

-No pero fíjese bien- Le dijeron.

-A mí no venga con esas estupideces, estos chicos son inocentes, esperen, yo como comandante los declaro inocentes y ustedes no tienen por qué meterse con ellos nunca más- No es que les agradaran demasiado o algo, solo que le gustaba ejercer su autoridad.

Estos solo maldijeron entre dientes, asintieron y se fueron. Realmente no querían problemas con ese tipo.

-Muy bien, un placer ayudarlos chicos, de ahora en más pueden contar con el ejército siempre, solamente digan que me conocen- Dijo eso y empezó a conducir su camioneta no sin antes gritar –¡Ah por cierto soy Larry!-

Los chicos solamente quedaron como estatuas sin siquiera poder agradecer la ayuda de su nuevo amigo.

-Como dije hace mucho, por eso nadie quiere andar con ustedes- Dijo Craig a los cuatro amigos.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- Le dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**¡FUCKKKKKK! Cada vez me queda más largo Dx.**

**Bueno, este el día uno mezclado con el día dos que sería esta parte del amanecer que sigue en el siguiente capitulo, emm si así (me maree un poco). ¡Ah! hay algunas personas que quieren saber si hay parejas o algo asi y la respuesta es... *sonido de tambores* nope, en realidad este fic esta más fijado en su amistad y aventuras que en alguna cosa romantica o algo así, perdón si decepcione a alguien :C. Pero les puedo asegurar que más adelante van a tener algun que otro deslice con sus compañeros pero no puedo decir nada más. Estoy tratando de no agregar más personajes (¡Mierda!) pero no se si pueda porque van a pasar muchas más cosas y Kyle también va a alocarse y...y y*se tira de un puente*. En fín gracias por los Reviews que me ayudan mucho, y hasta el miércoles que viene╰(◕‿◕)✿.**

**CoffiG**


	5. DÍA TRES: Una celebración

Entraron al hotel y vieron los resultados del "magnifico" plan de Clyde, estaba todo, pero absolutamente todo mojado y las personas estaban totalmente enojadas y confundidas, pero nadie tanto como el señor Garrison este sí que estaba enojado.

-¡Pero como mierda no van a saber quiénes fueron!-

-Lo lamentamos señor, pero no hay ninguna pista o señal de nada ni nadie-

-Eso es porque son unos maricas que no quieren seguir investigando-

-¿Cómo se…? Ahh mire señor, si no quiere terminar en la cárcel unos treinta años cállese-

-¿Qué me calle? ¡Usted no sabe con quién está hablando oficial!-

-Creo que usted no sabe con quién habla-

-¡No! Yo creo que usted no lo sabe-

-¡Usted no lo sabe carajo!-

-USTED pedazo de estup- ¡SEÑOR GARRISON!- interrumpió Kyle que ya lo veía en la cárcel.

-¿Qué?, oh Kyle- Dijo sorprendido- ¿Por qué estas con esas pintas?- cuestiono viéndolo en un estado no muy común en él.

-¿Esto? Emm… es que hoy a la madrugada me perdí en los pasillos buscando el baño y me enchastre con el agua-

-Pero el baño está en la misma habitación en donde duermes-

-"_piensa rápido_"….- Es que… me olvide, estaba medio dormido y aun pensé que estaba en mi casa- dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-Ya veo… si, lo mismo me ha sucedido un par de veces- contesto incrédulo y pensativo – En fin, ¿querías algo?-

-No, solo una pregunta ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero a que todo el hotel esta mojado y no tenemos a donde ir-

-Ohhhhh cierto- dijo el maestro que ya había olvidado el tema – Hmm… dame media hora y reúne a tus compañeros aquí mismo-

Y dicho esto se fue a "arreglar" algunos asuntos con los oficiales y demás personal del hotel.

-.-.-

-¿Y, qué te dijo?- Preguntó Stan.

-Ni idea, dijo algo de que nos reunamos allí en media hora-

-¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer en media hora?- Contestó Cartman irritado por todo el asunto.

-Podríamos ir a ver nuestras cosas, no sé digo...- Sugirió Butters con mucha sabiduría.

-¡Cierto nuestras cosas!- Se alarmó Tweek - ¡Dios ahora tendremos que vivir de la calle y robar hasta que nos arresten y tengamos que traicionar a los demás para poder huir y vivir como inmigrantes en Holanda y trabajar como mineros para…-

-¡Tweek!- Gritaron sus amigos.

-¡AH!-

-Basta, ya nos encargamos de eso, nuestras cosas están arriba de las camas para evitar que se mojen- Dijo Craig aclarando las cosas antes de un posible ataque de pánico.

-Oh, d-de acuerdo-

-De todas formas vamos a ver por nuestras cosas, necesito ver algo- Propuso Clyde.

Los demás asintieron y fueron a sus habitaciones revisar sus cosas. Cartman era el que más estaba desesperado por revisar a que esté todo ya que tiene algo muy importante que el judío no tiene descubrir.

-"_¿Dónde está, dónde está?_"- Se repetía a si mismo- "_Uff menos mal, aquí estas_"- Se dijo expresando una cara de alivio total- "_Lo último que quiero es que ese estúpido pelirrojo te encuentre y lo sepa todo para que…_-

-¡Cartman!-

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué?- Gritó ocultando su sobresalto y cambiando rápidamente su expresión de pánico.

-¿Qué hiciste con la bolsa de papitas que tenía en esta bolsa?- Pregunto un muy alarmado Kenny.

-Yo… La… Emm… Es que… ¡Fue Butters!-

-¿Butters?-

-¡Sí! El marica me dijo que las había comprado para mí- Se escudó.

-¿Eso es verdad?- Exclamó Kenny girándose hacia el nombrado.

-¡K- Kenny! Y- yo no sabía- Dijo Butters sorprendiendo a sus cuatro amigos.

-¿Qué?- Susurró Cartman desorientado.

-L-lo siento- Se disculpó el rubio mirando hacia abajo.

-Ahh… está bien, pero que sea la última vez ¿entendido?-

-Entendido- Contesto tímidamente.

-¿Qué carajo fue eso?- Preguntó Cartman acercándose a Butters.

-E-es que fue mi culpa, no debí decirte eso- Dijo el ojiclaro con total inocencia.

-Pero...-

-A-a veces soy muy malo, lo sé, debo controlarme más- Interrumpió con una mueca de desaprobación a sí mismo como lo hacía desde los diez años.

-Yo… seh bueno, como quieras- Respondió el gordo aprovechando la inocencia o estupidez de su "amigo".

Y así siguieron discutiendo por quien tenía las cosas de quien hasta que pasó la media hora.

-¡Bueno basta!, por moisés cállense todos de una vez- Ordeno Kyle muy molesto – Ya pasó media hora vamos a bajar antes de que Garrison me mate o algo.

Y sin discutir más sus amigos bajaron y Kyle fue habitación por habitación y también por los pasillos avisando a todos sus demás compañeros que su maestro quería verlos abajo. Una vez allí algunos estaban algo sorprendidos de que en verdad el adulto haya cumplido su palabra y otros estaban o seguían molestos por todo el asunto.

A pesar de que nadie estaba hablando, Garrison igual los calló a todos.

-Muy bien, debido a todo este gran lio que se armó gracias a unos desgraciados maricones que se hicieron los graciositos, sabrán que a muchos de nosotros se nos mojaron todas las cosas y ahora estamos en pelotas totales- Muchos por no decir todos asintieron molestos, menos los diez jóvenes chicos.

-Si bueno, estas amables personas encargadas del hotel y toda esa mierda, nos van a dar unos pases gratis para otro hotel que esta por la zona, porque tienen que evacuar a todos para hacer secar el edificio en un día-

-Disculpe, pero ¿Cómo van a secar el hotel en un día?- Pregunto Wendy con lógica.

-Los dueños trajeron una maquina nueva hecha en china que seca o algo así, no sé bien el tema de los chinos y no quiero meterme en eso- Dijo sin mucha importancia y encogiéndose de hombros- Afuera hay un bus que nos va a llevar al otro hotel así que muevan sus traseros allí-

-¿Pero cómo vamos a ir? No tenemos absolutamente nada para pasar la noche- Se quejó Bebe.

-No importa, es solo un día, aguántese señorita- Contesto su maestro sarcásticamente.

-Puto viejo…- Susurró esta.

-¿Dijiste algo Bebe?- Inquirió el nombrado.

-¡No! n-nada- Contesto rápidamente.

Luego de la mala mirada de su maestro, todos se subieron al bus que los esperaba.

**En el Bus**

-¡Butters ven, ven!-

-¿Ne-necesitan algo chicos?-

-¿Puedes asomarte por la ventana para ver si va a llover, por favor?- Preguntó Craig.

-¡Pues c-claro!-

-¿Puedes asomarte un poco más?-

-¿Así ?- Obedeció sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

-S-sí, justamente así- Dijo Craig aguantándose la risa contagiada de sus cuatro amigos.

-Mmm… bueno pa-arece que n…- Y al momento fue interrumpido por una ola de agua que le cayó en la cara justo cuando el bus pisó un charco.

-Pfff JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Empezaron a reír los cinco amigos.

-Uy…- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el chico antes de ir a secarse con cualquier cosa.

-.-.-

-¿Vieron lo que le hicieron a Butters? JAJAJAJA- Reía Cartman sin disimular.

-Pobre, ¿Por qué será que siempre se aprovechan así de él?- Preguntaba Kyle.

-Yo pienso que es por su inocencia- Opinó Stan.

-¡JA! Inocencia mis pelotas- Dijo Kenny.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Se intrigo Kyle.

-Digan lo que quieran pero ese chico perdió la inocencia hace mucho, puede que solo sea… muy amable- Razonó el rubio demostrando sus habilidades de observación.

-¿Tú crees…?-

-Hace muuucho mi querido Kyle-

-Como sea, no es justo-

-Sí bueno, yo creo que…-

PUM PUM PUM

-¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Casi matan a Kenny!-

-¡Hijos de puta!-

-¿En serio?- Inquirió Cartman con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Alarmo el señor Garrison.

Todos quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. Kenny que había quedado en shock por las tres balas que casi le dan en la cara y el cuerpo dijo:

-Que. Mierda. Acaba. De. Pasar.-

-Casi te matan, amigo- Dijo Craig.

-Yo… ¿Qué?-

-Oh Kenny ¿estás bien?- Pregunto su tutor.

-Sí, creo-

-¡Qué bien! no tendremos problemas con la escuela entonces- Dijo despreocupado el maestro.

-Menuda responsabilidad- Susurro Stan.

-¿De dónde vinieron la balas?- Pregunto Kevin retomando el tema.

-Parece que de allá- Contesto Bebe señalando una ventana evidentemente rota por causa de los tiros.

-No me digas…- Dijo Kenny.

-Bien ya esta, nadie murió ¿podríamos seguir con el viaje?- Exclamo Cartman sin ninguna especie de interés en lo que acababa de suceder.

Sobraba decir el conductor no se detuvo en ningún instante.

-Sí tienes razón Eric, muy bien cada uno a lo suyo que no pasó nada- Dijo su queridísimo maestro.

**En el nuevo Hotel**

Para cuando llegaron era el anochecer. Al entraron se sorprendieron de lo lujoso que era con mucho modernismo, tecnología, diseños únicos y demás cosas sin contar que tenía un muy buen servicio con gente muy organizada y muchas luces de colores que se veían desde lo lejos mostrando todos los relieves y demás de las paredes.

-Llegan a causar el más mínimo escándalo y juro que los voy a reprobar a todos y tendrán que venir a recuperar todos los días de sus vidas- Amenazo Garrison en un susurro que se hiso audible para todos sus alumnos que se limitaron a asentir sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Bienvenidos! Por favor adelante y siéntanse cómodos, ya estamos enterados del desastre por el cual provienen y estamos muy orgullosos de ser una alternativa para ustedes- Dijo la recepcionista dándoles la bienvenida muy amablemente.

-No es nada, estamos muy agradecidos de que nos reciban aquí- Contesto amablemente el adulto.

-También estamos enterados de que no tienen nada para quedarse esta noche así que en sus habitaciones encontraran unas canastas con las cosas necesarias para esta noche y el día de mañana- Añadió haciendo señas de que pasen a sus habitaciones.

Ya de noche, luego de que cada uno se acomodó en sus respectivas habitaciones y que hablasen de lo maravilloso que era ese hotel y ese tipo de cosas el señor Garrison les pidió a todos que bajen a recepción otra vez para un comunicado muy importante.

**Recepción**

-Guarden silencio chicos, por favor- Pedía su maestro, pero al ver que no le hacían caso repitió- ¡CÁLLENSE CARAJO!- Y en ese momento todos se callaron ya acostumbrados, aunque dejando algo asombrados a las demás personas que estaban por allí.

-Gracias señor Garrison- Dijo la recepcionista dudosamente recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de este- Esta noche habrá una celebración de jóvenes y para jóvenes cortesía de un muchacho que es hijo de un empresario multimillonario muy importante y nos eligió entre miles de alternativas en esta ciudad, así es un gran orgullo para nosotros que esto suceda y es un placer comunicar que por orden de este joven ustedes podrán asistir a la celebración esta noche- Termino de forma contenta y educada.

Los chicos obviamente quedaron sin palabras menos Bebe que grito desesperadamente al entrar a su habitación ya que no tenía nada para usar esa noche.

-Chicos, esto va a ser genial- Decía Kenny totalmente emocionado por la fiesta de esa noche.

-¡Claro que sí!- Contesto Stan.

-Espero que haiga comida de la buena- Añadió Cartman recibiendo una miranda de "¿en serio?" de parte de sus compañeros.

-¡Nos la vamos a pasar genial! ¿verdad Kyle?- Decía el pelinegro sin prestar atención a lo que decía su gordo amigo.

-¿Qué? Ah eh… si… como digas- Contesto el pelirrojo sin muchas ganas.

-Ups… parece que alguien va a romper una promesa de oro- Canturreaba el neo-nazi.

-¡Cállate! No voy a romper ninguna promesa, ¡estoy totalmente entusiasmado por esta fiesta y la vamos a pasar genial!- Termino gritando.

Dejó a todos en un mini shock, realmente era extraño escuchar a Kyle decir esas cosas y aún más sabiendo que esta vez era verdad.

Después de un momento de silencio el ojiverde dijo:

-Como sea… yo ya estoy listo, los espero abajo- Y añadió- si me encuentran…- En un susurro casi inaudible.

-.-.-

El chico judío se encontraba bajando sólo en el ascensor hacia el lugar específico del evento.

_Kyle POV_

_¿Quiénes se creen que son? Diciéndome que no puedo con una simple promesa, digo no es TAN difícil, eh pasado por cosas peores ¿o no?. Como sea esta noche voy a estar al máximo aunque eso vaya contra cada milímetro decente de mí._

_*Respira profundo*_

_Sé fuerte Kyle es solo una pequeña fiesta de hotel ¿Qué podría pasar?_

_*Se abren las puestas del ascensor*_

_¿Ves? no esta tan mal._

El lugar tenía un muy buen ambiente, estaba bastante bien decorado, habían muchos jóvenes de su misma edad absolutamente arreglados y prolijos, una gran mesa de bocadillos con una barra de tragos que ocupaba todo un lateral del lugar, música decente y los más importante, nadie lo conocía.

-.-.-

Mientras, en otro lugar de la fiesta.

-¡Kevin! ¿Qué mierda haces?- Exclamo Clyde.

-Estoy haciendo lo mismo que el tipo de la película para seducir féminas-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Token.

-Por favor deja esos cubiertos, vasos y botellas porque juro que te voy a partir la cara- Pronuncio Craig en un tono no muy amistoso.

-Waa ustedes nunca dejan que Kevin sea Kevin- Dijo el joven friki en tono de derrota dejando de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

-Pues claro, porque Kevin es una mierda- Respondió el líder.

Y este solo se limitó a refunfuñar todo lo que decían. Mientras Token, Tweek y Craig seguían hablando.

-¡E-esperen! ¿Dónde está Clyde?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Hace rato no lo veo- Dijo el afroamericano.

-¿Ahora donde carajo se meti…?-

Y en ese momento el pelinegro fue interrumpido debido a lo que estaba viendo, al igual que sus tres amigos que se giraron hacia él.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES?!- Dijo Craig cambiando su pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Fue lo único que dijo Clyde dejando de hacer lo que hacía con mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡estas babeando los bocadillos de allí!- Aclaro Token.

-Ahh eso, no es solo parte de algunas bromas para esta noche- Especifico el castaño sin mucho interés.

-¿Bromas para esta noche? ¿estas loco o solo eres estúpido?- Pregunto muy alarmado Kevin.

-No, yo diría que estoy un poco loco… ¡HEY!-

-Y yo diría que también es estúpido- Dijo Craig.

-¿P-por que ha-aras esto?- Añadió Tweek con un cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Esto…? No es nada, son pequeñas bromas al azar que estoy pensando para esta noche, es que… no lo sé creo que será divertido- Termino Clyde con un gran sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Token en un largo suspiro y tapándose la cara con una mano.

-.-.-

-¡Vamos Bebe apúrate! ¡Ya es media noche!- Decía Wendy muy nerviosa.

-¡No! Espera que esto no esta bien…-

-Aggg ¿Qué es lo que no esta bien ahora?-

-Mmm… ¡Nada! ¡esto es un desastre! ¡YO soy un desastre!- Contestó agonizante – No puedo ir así, no me obligues ¡por favor!- Termino con un poco más de súplica.

La morena solo rodo los ojos y suspiro muy profundo.

-Bebe, mi querida amiga de toda la vida… ¡SE TE CORRIÓ LA JODIDA PINTURA DE UÑAS Y NI SIQUIERA SE NOTA!- Contesto finalmente perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Pe… pero se nota mucho Wendy…- Decía con pinta de empezar a llorar.

-No Bebe, no se nota, no lo hubiera visto si no me lo decías-

-¿En serio lo dices?- Dijo calmándose.

-Sí, enserio-

-¿Segura?-

-¡SI, VAMOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- Contestó otra vez, arrastrándola hasta el ascensor.

-Okay, okay ya nos vamos, tranquila que se te arruga la cara- Dijo la rubia tratando de calmarla y esto último como si nada.

-Juro que si no fueras mi amiga, te tiraría ahora mismo desde la terraza de este edificio- Habló Wendy ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de su acompañante en el momento que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

-.-.-

-Vaya… no puedo creer que hayamos tardado más que Kyle en arreglarnos para bajar- Decía Kenny a sus tres amigos mientras se dirigían hacia el ascensor.

-Pa-arece que estaba muy emocionado por lo de esta noche- Agrego Butters.

-¿La rata judía emocionada por una fiesta? ¡JA! Si claro y mi mama es virgen- Contestó Cartman en un tono de burla y sarcasmo como siempre.

-¡Ey! Yo si lo vi emocionado… además no es una fiesta es una celebración- Corrigió Stan.

-Pff… ajá "celebración" hasta que encuentras una botella de alcohol y te olvidas hasta en donde estas- Le dijo el gordo mientras el par de rubios reían sin disimular.

-¡Cállate! Eso… eso… es un problema muy grave, ¡no te burles!- Reclamó el pelinegro con pucheros, logrando que estos tres empiecen a reír hasta que bajaron a la celebración.

-.-.-

Kyle se encontraba caminando con un vaso de una bebida frutal sin alcohol por los alrededores del centro del lugar mirando y de alguna forma disfrutando, era agradable, no era cómo las fiestas a la que acostumbraba como un desastre total, cosas tiradas y todos haciendo estupideces. Uf, como le desagradaba ni siquiera quería seguir pensando en eso, este lugar era muy diferente hasta empezaba a gustarle.

Estuvo casi toda la duración de la fiesta él solo y le pareció muy divertido o por lo menos pacifico, no era que no le gustase estar con sus amigos pero… eran muy ¿Cómo decirlo? Irritantes. En ese momento estaba sentado afuera con otro vaso con diferente bebida (que es claramente siempre sin alcohol), en la zona de las fuentes, habían algunas personas a su alrededor charlando y la noche se adornaba de estrellas, sí, definitivamente era una linda experiencia, hasta que de repente fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por una voz femenina.

-¡Hola!-

-Oh, ¡hola!- Contesto sorprendido.

-Soy Sara- Dijo muy amablemente con una sonrisa simpática.

-Mucho gusto Sara, soy Kyle- Exclamo dándole la mano en señal de saludo.

-¿Kyle? ¡Qué nombre tan lindo!-

-Gracias, pero ¡hey! el tuyo lo es más- Contesto con una sonrisa, ganándose unas pequeñas carcajadas de la chica.

-Ow gracias… seguro te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué será que te estoy hablando? ¿No?- Pregunto la chica en forma divertida.

-Y… un poco sí, pero no quiero ofender- Contesto el pelirrojo amablemente.

-No no, para nada, es solo que… te vi tan solo esta noche y ya son las 4 de la mañana y me preguntaba si no viniste con alguien…- Termino un poco avergonzada.

-¿Aquí?, sí vine solo- Dijo luego de unas risitas- Pero en realidad vine con todo mi curso de la escuela- Continuó bajando la mirada y revolviendo su bebida.

-¿En serio? Y entonces ¿Por qué estas solo? O no tienes…- Dijo no muy segura de terminar su frase.

-¿Amigos?- Termino para luego reír no tan exageradamente- Sí, los tengo, pero no están aquí están por… bueno la verdad que no tengo idea- En realidad solo quería pasar la noche tranquilo-

-¿Tan molestos son?- Pregunto inocentemente.

-Bueno… digamos que no me gustaría cruzármelos ahora mismo-

-Oh de acuerdo- Dijo la chica riendo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-

-Bueno… yo estoy aquí gracias a unas amigas, que insistieron insufriblemente pero finalmente lo lograron y bueno sucedió- Contesto tratando de resumir el porqué de su presencia.

-Creme que te entiendo- Le dijo Kyle asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sí seguro… pareces alguien que sale mucho por estos lados- Aseguró Sara.

-No, no parezco, pero tu si ¿o no te gusta salir?- Pregunto el judío.

-Yo… bueno… sí pero no…- Respondió dudosa.

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que me pasa a mí!- Contesto Kyle muy alegre.

-¿En serio?- Dijo muy emocionada.

-Totalmente-

-Entonces tuve mucha suerte de encontrarme contigo- Dijo esto último acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-¡KYYYYLE!- Se escuchó a lo lejos haciendo que se giraran a ver quién o qué era.

-"_Los detesto profundamente_"- Fue lo primero que pensó el pelirrojo al ver lo que estaba viendo.

* * *

**Sí ejem... se me pasó una semana lo sé, esque lo exámenes y eso... perdón :(**

**Bueno e aquí el día dos/tres, no sé, se me hace que el Team Craig es como el más rebelde o problemático por lo menos es más divertido así. Y lo de Kyle y esta chica EJEMMM no sé diganme ustedes que quieren que pase :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. 3**

**CoffiG**


	6. DÍA CUATRO: Un gran problema

Vieron a Kenny corriendo desenfrenadamente hacia ellos hasta chocar "accidentalmente" a Sara y esta reacciono de una forma muy sorprendente.

-¡Woah! Discúlpame linda, no te vi- Pronunció el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

-Olvidate, no es nada bombón- Contestó ella.

-¿Te parece que soy un bombón?-

-¿Te parezco linda?-

-¡Como no me vas a parecer linda con todo eso!- Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Aysh solo lo dices por cortesía-

Kyle, que por su parte miraba la escena con los ojos como platos, decidió hablar, no sin antes soltar una risita nerviosa.

-Ejemm… -

-¡Ah! Kyle ¿Cómo andas?- Pregunto Sara.

-¿Cómo ando? ¿Qué?- Respondió el pelirrojo totalmente descolocado.

-¡Sí! Heh tanto tiempo…- Decía la chica en una tonada precisamente igual a la de Stan cuando él estaba con Hamburguesas Cartman.

-Sara tu…-

-¡Wow! Mira un perrito que lindo ¡oh ven aquí tu!- Dijo la chica y luego se fue detrás del perro que aparentemente solo ella podía ver, dejando atrás a los dos chicos olvidando todo.

-Ke-kenny…- Pronuncio Kyle casi en un susurro realmente confundido.

-¡JA! Esa chica sí que estaba buena, y muy borracha-

-¿Borracha? ¿Cómo?-

-¿No lo notaste? Pensé que por eso te la estabas ligando-

-¿Qué? ¡no!, para empezar ella vino hacia a mí a hablarme-

-¿De verdad? Oh Kyle tienes tanta suerte- Dijo su amigo haciendo pucheritos.

_-"¿Tan borrachas tienen que estar para hablar conmigo?"-_ Pensó el Judío con intriga y decepción (descartando la vergüenza).

-Bien, ¿Qué carajo quieres?- Preguntó un ya enojado Kyle.

-Ohh si, casi lo olvido, te necesitan adentro, ser armó un lio y no creo que te guste mucho- Anuncio su amigo.

-.-.-

-¿Qué Stan queee?- Pronuncio Kyle con total asombro a lo que el policía le estaba comunicando.

-Le decía que este joven por poco asesina al anfitrión de este evento- Explico con mucha autoridad y una expresión seria.

-"_que idiota_"- Pensó el pelirrojo. -Stan, ¿Por qué hiciste esto? No eres así- Le pregunto con preocupación a su amigo que estaba con esposas en las manos sostenido por dos policías.

-K-Kyle ¡amigo! Explícales, jaj ¡en serio! Por favor, te amo Kyle- Decía el pelinegro dando a entender todo al pelirrojo y de paso avergonzándolo.

-Uh… yo… el… jaj ¡no!- Decía el nombrado tratando de arreglar el malentendido por las palabras de su amigo -¡Mierda Stan! ¡te emborrachaste otra vez!-

-¡Kyyyyle! Por favooor- Gritaba Stan totalmente inconsciente.

-Oficial ¿podría callarlo por favor?- Pedía el judío totalmente avergonzado y desesperado.

El policía obedeció de inmediato ya que también estaba harto de escucharlo y no deseaba saber que pasaba entre ellos (absolutamente nada), por las dudas.

-¡Mmh mmphf!- Repetía Stan aparentemente inconsciente de saber que tiene la boca tapada.

-Bien, ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto, joven?- Dijo el policía esperando respuesta de parte de Kyle.

-"_cálmate_"- Se dijo a si mismo, respiro profundo entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, miro a su alrededor y vio a toda la gente del evento rodeándolos a él, a su amigo y a los policías, el señor Garrison estaba desmayado por ahí con dos personas que estaban a su lado para ayudar por si despertaba, sus compañeros también estaban entre la multitud pero más al frente estaban los del team Craig viendo con enormes sonrisas lo que iba a suceder, cosa que no lo sorprendió, la "victima" de Stan estaba apartado con una manta y tomando chocolate caliente. _–"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?..._"- _"ah si"- _Y recordó que también le prometió a su maestro que se haría cargo de todo en su ausencia debido a su fama por responsable (aguafiestas) y organizado (aburrido) sin descartar la promesa que le hizo a su amigo.

-¿Qué pienso hacer…?- Repitió en voz alta. –Dígame usted que debo hacer señor oficial, ¿Qué debo hacer para que no se lo lleven?-

-Bueno… primero debe impedir que el atacado no presente cargos ni quiera demandarlos por intento de homicidio…- Decía el hombre pensativo.

_-"¡claro!"-_ Dijo Kyle en su mente. – Oficial ¿puede disculparme un momento? Enseguida regreso- Y se fue en busca de sus amigos por un plan dejando al policía con la palabra en la boca, de todas formas tienen que quedarse un rato más para papeleos.

-Bien chicos, no podemos dejar que se lo lleven así que debemos convencer al tipo de que no lo demanden- Decía Kyle a sus amigos de aventuras de toda la vida.

-Pff por mi que se lo lleven, me vale una mierda-

-¡Que hijo de puta eres culón!, descuida Kyle yo voy a ayudar- Animó su fiel amigo Kenny.

-¡Yo también!- Se aventuró Butters.

-¡JA! diviértanse maric- Y el gordo fue interrumpido por una muy mala mirada del pelirrojo. –Seh, como sea, supongo que… yo podría tratar de no sé… asegurarles el culo una vez en sus vidas…- Dijo cambiando la frase en un tono de poca importancia.

-Excelente, ahora algo muy importante… ¿alguien sabe qué hacer?- Pregunto el ojiverde cambiando el tono a uno un poco más depresivo.

No es que no fuese inteligente o algo, solamente que no se le da muy bien convencer a la gente de hacer cosas si no de NO hacerlas y a pesar de que esta era un caso de NO hacerlas… era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía.

-¡Yo yo! ¡Tengo una idea!- Dijo Kenny con mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Qué qué?- Dijeron los otros tres igual de entusiasmados.

-¡Vamos a preguntarle a Craig!- Exclamo finalmente con una gran sonrisa.

Sus tres amigos quedaron viéndolo con total desprecio.

-¿Qué?- Dijo el rubio con total inocencia.

-¿Preguntarle a Craig? ¿estás loco? ¡viste en todos los líos que nos metimos por su culpa!- Contesto o mejor dicho grito enojado el pelirrojo.

-Pero… esto es diferente, solo hay que convencer al tipo que es millonario además Token podría ayudarnos con ese tema- Razono el oji-celeste.

-E-es verdad Kyle, a-además no cr-creo que sea para un gr-an escandalo- Ayudo Butters.

-Pero… yo… el… ¡ellos!... argg bien, vamos a preguntarles- Finalizo sin más vueltas.

-¡Oigan! ¡Nadie pidió mi opinión!- Se quejó Cartman.

-Exacto- Dijo Kenny haciéndole una seña con el dedo mientras se iba detrás de sus dos amigos.

_-"hijos de puta_"- Pensó apretando los dientes y siguiéndolos a paso ligero.

-.-.-

-Así que… ¿podrían ayudarnos?- Pregunto un poco tímido y avergonzado mirando hacia abajo.

-No lo sé… digo… sabía que en algún momento recurrirían hacia nosotros por ayuda- Decía Craig muy arrogante – así que… mmm…-

-¡Oh vamos!- Dijo ya harto el pelirrojo.

-Bueno bueno, sí, los ayudaremos- Respondió rápidamente.

-¿Tanto costaba decir eso?, ok ahora… Token necesitaremos de tu sabiduría para esto- Anuncio Kyle.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- Respondió el nombrado ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a que le pidan favores a él precisamente.

-Bueno… el tipo es millonario, tú también, quiere demandarnos, tú lo harías, está tomando chocolate, tú te pareces…-

-¡Bien! de acuerdo, ya entendí- Dijo el afroamericano interrumpiendo a Cartman.

-Ahora, lo que haremos será qu-

-Un momento- Interrumpió Craig a Donovan. -¿No pensaran que haremos esto gratis verdad?-

-Ohhh vamos amigo, no hay tiempo para esto, hay unos putos policías ahí y esperan una respuesta- Dijo Kenny.

-No es mi problema-

-¡BIEN! ¿¡QUE MIERDA QUIERES!?- Pregunto el pelirrojo ya sacado de quicio.

-Iba a pedirles algo… pero ahora que lo preguntas TÚ… voy a cambiar de idea-

-"_puta madre_"- Pensó Kyle. -¿Qué mierda quieres?-

-Lo que vas a hacer Broflovski es-

-¡Basta de sus asuntos maricas! ¡Y hagamos esto de una jodida vez!- Grito ya exasperado el gordo.

-COMO DECÍA esto es lo que haremos…- Siguió Clyde.

-.-.-

Kenny, Kyle y Token estaban parados en frente del chico millonario llamado Jayson esperando una respuesta por parte de este.

-¿Ustedes… me están pidiendo que NO demande al chico que trató de asesinarme?- Cuestiono totalmente confundido por obvias razones.

-Sabemos que es una locura pero… podría considerarlo…- Pidió Kyle.

-_Además no creo que sea la última vez que alguien lo intente…- _Susurró Kenny.

-¿Cómo dijo?- Pregunto Jayson.

-¿Eh? ¡No, nada!- Se apresuró a contestar recibiendo un codazo de parte del judío.

-Lo siento chicos pero no creo poder evitar la demanda de ese loco, borracho, fuerte, rudo… lindo, travieso con unos ojazos y un buen… bueno… pensándolo mejor… creo que hay algo que pueden hacer para que no lo demande- Dijo esto último con una sonrisa malvada que Kenny conocía muy bien.

-Y eso es…- Dijo Token.

-.-.-

-¿¡Que quiere acostarse con Stan!?- Preguntó muy escandaloso Clyde.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- Reían los demás chicos a excepción de Kyle, Butters y Token.

-¡Oigan basta! No podemos hacerle eso a Stan, además… esta borracho- Dijo molesto y decepcionado su mejor amigo.

-Jajaja ¡mejor!- Decía Craig.

-Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo rápido, Jayson está esperando y quiere una respuesta rápida- Apresuro el afroamericano.

-Jajajaja quien diría que el tipo era marica jajaja…- Seguía Cartman sin ninguna intención de parar.

-Jajajaja ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? ¿Quién quisiera acostarse alguien que intento asesinarle? Jajaja- Reía Kevin con mucha lógica.

-¡Cállense de una vez!- pedía Clyde – ¡El hijo de puta me arruinó el resto del plan! No contaba con eso…- Decía muy preocupado.

-Pero lo más importante ¿quiere metérsela o que se la metan?- Preguntó Kenny sin dejar de reír y haciendo reír aún más a los demás.

-Bueno, ya estuvo- Dijo Kyle que casi ríe por lo que su amigo había dicho.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero que hacemos con el marica?- Preguntó Craig.

-¡Eso es!- Grito Clyde. – ¡Craig! – Dijo señalándolo.

-¿Ahora qué?- Volvió a preguntar.

-¡Si si si! Tengo una GRAN idea… y si… ¿en vez de Stan sea Craig el que se acueste con el tipo?- Termino haciendo que paren de reír y queden boqui abiertos.

-Esa es una ¡gran idea!- Animó Kyle.

-¿¡QUE!?, NI SE OCURRA DONOVAN- Aclaró Tucker.

-Ohh vamos, no ha de ser tan malo además me debes una después de lo de Slash- Respondió Clyde.

-¡Eso fue hace mucho!, mira Clyde me llegas a tocar y te voy a sacar los tacos por la nariz estúpido- Dijo Craig perdiendo la paz que tenía hace diez segundos, él sabe de lo que es capaz su amigo.

-¿Ah si? Bueno entonces supongo que no haremos nada…- Contesto el castaño con demasiada paz como para que el pelinegro se lo crea.

-Clyde en serio amigo, te lo advierto- Dijo entre el miedo y el nerviosismo.

-Pff tranquiiilo no haré nada- Y dicho esto le dedico una rápida mirada a Kyle que entendió perfectamente y este le hiso una seña a Cartman y Kenny que se encontraban al lado de Craig. – Pero antes… ¡me la debes marica!- ¡PUM!-

-¿Que ca…?- Pronuncio Token.

-¡Pepinillos! Lo desmayaron- Exclamo muy sorprendido el rubio oji-claro.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunto Kyle sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que habían hecho.

-Ahora tenemos que buscar a Stan, engañarlo, intercambiarle la ropa con la de Craig, apartar una linda habitación para los dos, decirle que Stan se desmayó de la emoción y que se conforme con violarlo o algo así- Dijo Clyde profesionalmente.

-…-

-Me pregunto por qué sabrás tanto de esto…- Le dijo Kyle.

-Umm… películas- Fue la única respuesta que dio el castaño. -Bueno ¿Qué hacen parados? ¡Apúrense!- Sorprendentemente todos hicieron caso y siguieron el plan de Clyde al pie de la letra.

-.-.-

-Señor Jayson, mi amigo lo está esperando- Anuncio Kyle guiñándole un ojo.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto el chico, que no se lo podía creer.

-¡Por supuesto! Dijo que tú tampoco estabas nada mal- Termino diciendo esto con extrañez.

-Oh bueno, pues si es así llévame con el-

_-"¡se la creyó!"-_ Pensó mientras sonreía complacidamente. –Claro, por aquí- Guiaba contentamente al tipo.

-.-.-

-Emm… debo aclarar que se puso tan contento que se desmayó por la noticia- Dijo con una sonrisa un poco débil.

-Wow… bueno no es la primera vez que mi presencia causa esas reacciones a las demás personas- Respondió arrogantemente.

-Eh si como sea, los dejo debo irme, ah y por cierto no tarden mucho- Dijo eso y salió a un paso muy ligero por no correr.

-.-.-

-¿Se lo creyó?- Pregunto Kenny.

-Sip desde el principio-

-Jaja que estúpido- Río Cartman.

-Esperen pero… ¿cómo hicieron con el tema de los ojos?, Stan los tiene azules y Craig amarillos- Cuestiono Kevin.

-No te preocupes, no creo que abra los ojos en un buen tiempo, ni quiera hacerlo- Dijo Kyle entre risas.

-Bueno… digan lo que quieran pero cuando despierte nos va a matar- Razono Token.

-No creo que lo haga, me la debe y lo sabe muy bien- Respondió Clyde muy seguro de lo que estaban haciendo.

**Veinte Minutos después**

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- Se escuchaba desde lo lejos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Butters.

-Me parece que la bella ha despertado- Dijo Clyde dulcemente en tono de burla.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR DONOVAN!- Se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

-Espera, era la bella durmiente no la bella sola- Interrumpió Kevin recibiendo un "cállate" de parte del castaño.

-¿No era que no te iba a hacer nada?- Preguntó Kyle en tono de "te lo dije".

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!- Se escuchó escalofriantemente cerca.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Dónde?-

-¿Cuándo?-

-¡CORRAN!-

* * *

**Bueno, me parece que quedó un poco más corto que los otros pero que más da. Desde el próximo capítulo se empiezan a responder las preguntas del principio y cosas pendientes... :D (aunque supongo que van a hacer más preguntas xD)**

**Me dijeron que mate a Sara así que en realidad tuve piedad y la deje peridad por ahí. ¡Gracias por todo!.**

**CoffiG**


	7. DÍA CINCO: Problemas peores

Se encontraban corriendo desesperadamente hacia cualquier lado que no sea el salón de la celebración, estaban asustados aunque cualquiera que viese la situación desde lejos reiría hasta llorar. Clyde por su parte entro en un cuarto de baño que había dentro de una de las lujosas habitaciones, se sentó en una esquina dentro de la bañera y se quedó muy quieto y callado, casi sin respirar. Hasta que de repente empezó a escuchar pasos pesados que se acercaban.

-Hooolaa- Canturreaba la persona en voz baja.

-…- El castaño solo hacía mucho silencio, no tenía intenciones de morir ese día.

-Clyyyde- Seguía diciendo cada vez más cerca.

-Vaaamos sal que no hay peligro- Dijo una vez del otro lado de la puerta, y al no escuchar respuesta asomo su oreja a la puerta y escuchaba una leve respiración agitada.

-Sé que estás ahí marica, sal-

-…- Nada, así que decidió golpear fuertemente la puerta, sobresaltando al otro chico, y cambio su voz imitando a la de Token que por cierto no estaba tan mal.

-Clyde, amigo sal de allí que ya lo desmayamos otra vez- Dijo para luego aguantar un poco la risa.

-¿En serio?- Dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta de golpe con una expresión de felicidad extrema.

-Ups…-

-.-.-

Los demás chicos se encontraban en la recepción del hotel, agitados y cansados, porque ya estaba amaneciendo y no durmieron desde que salieron a correr de los policías en aquella ocasión.

-Oigan, ¿alguien vio a Clyde?- Pregunto Kyle.

-Yo no-

-Yo tampoco-

-Yo… no lo vi-

-¡Gracias! Por eso pregunto si alguien lo VIO- Dijo Kyle sarcástico.

-¡Yo lo vi!- Contesto Kenny levantando la mano como en la escuela.

-¿Dónde?- Preguntaron los demás, algo preocupados.

-Entró a una habitación, pero nada más-

-¿Sabes en cuál?- Cuestiono Kevin.

-Mmm… no recuerdo muy bien- Decía pensativo.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo para esto- Apuraba Token.

-Es que no sé…- Seguía el rubio.

-Déjenme, yo sé cómo tratar con esta gente- Susurro Cartman luego de soltar un bufido.

-Ey Kinny… ¿quieres ganarte veinte dólares?- Preguntaba el gordo mostrando los billetes.

Este abrió los ojos despabilándose y dejándose de tonterías miro seriamente a Cartman.

-Y yo tendría que…- Dijo Kenny dejando la frase a medio terminar para que el otro la siga.

-Así me gusta, bueno solo tienes qu-

-AAAAUCH- Se escuchaba a lo lejos un quejido que interrumpió al gordo.

Todos quedaron en silencio al reconocer perfectamente ese quejido, mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

-AAAHH, duele desgraciado-

-¿Desgraciado yo? ¿Te miraste al espejo últimamente, idiota?-

-¡Cállate!-

Y luego de escuchar eso, vieron un par de chicos acercarse por la puerta, uno con un yeso en el brazo, una cinta alrededor de la cabeza y en un tobillo con una muleta de un lado, y otro en perfecto estado que lo estaba ayudando.

-¿Qué ca…?- Pronuncio el afroamericano.

-Oh, po- pobre Clyde- Dijo Butters preocupado.

-Oh no…- Susurró Kyle.

-¿Qué te paso?- Preguntó Kenny ingenuamente a medida que se acercaban recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Eric -¡auch! ¿Qué?- Susurro molesto, mientras el otro rodaba los ojos.

-¡AH! ¡Nos va a matar a todos!- Se alteró Tweek y de paso asustando a todos.

-No, no por ahora- Dijo Craig tranquilamente.

-¿Seguro? ¿Seguro que no quieres rostizarnos a todos en un horno como la bruja de Hansel y Gretel?- Preguntó el rubio pervertido de una manera que nadie imaginó.

-Eh… sí, seguro, pero si dices algo como eso otra vez, te matare en el acto- Respondió el pelinegro con la misma tranquilidad.

-Bueno- Terminó el rubio no deseando morir ese día.

-Craig… sobre lo que paso…- Decía Kyle cambiando de tema.

-Nada, sobre lo que pasó, NADA, ustedes no hablan y yo no los mato, ahora vamos a buscar a Stan que quiero mi ropa de vuelta- Termino Craig, que realmente no quería hablar de eso.

El pelirrojo solo asintió y fueron al salón en busca de su amigo. Al entrar había menos gente que antes y su maestro afortunadamente seguía desmayado y querían que siguiera así un buen rato, los policías estaba entrevistando a los testigos etc. Stan estaba dormido en una silla aun con las esposas puestas y la ropa de Craig, Kyle pidió al policía para hablar con su amigo un momento y junto con la ayuda de Kenny y Craig, fueron a cambiarlo al baño, mientras los demás descansaban en algunas sillas y Cartman seguía comiendo.

-Así que…- Dijo Kenny intentando iniciar una conversación mientras cambiaban a Stan.

-Cállate- Respondió Craig.

-Oh vamos, tan solo dime si se enteró que no eras Stan- Suplicaba el rubio con curiosidad.

-El… bueno… digamos que no- Respondió simplemente apartando la mirada.

-¿Digamos que no? Déjate de juegos ¿lo sabe o no lo sabe?- Dijo Kenny un poco más preocupado, ya que si se enteraba de que fue él puede que los demanden.

-No…- Contesto inseguro.

-Bueno como sea, voy a optar por creerte- Termino el rubio que eligió por no querer saber más del tema.

-Y… ¡listo!- Dijo Kyle al terminar su trabajo.

-Bueno, vámonos o van a sospechar- Ordeno Craig, que quería irse lo más antes posible.

Al salir del baño intentado que nadie los vea y con un Stan aún dormido, se encontraron con una captura terrorista, bastante silenciosa y su opinión. Habían rehenes que eran las pocas personas que quedaban en una esquina, los policías atados a las sillas con seis hombres vigilándolos superándolos por un hombre más en cantidad. También habían dos mujeres, una que vigilaba la entrada, y otra a los rehenes, ellas junto con todo el equipo estaban armados y vestidos como en los videojuegos de guerra, uno de ellos que parecía ser el líder estaba entrevistado a sus amigos que también estaban atados a las sillas, y aparentemente el líder no era feliz.

-¿Qué mierda pasa?- Dijo Kyle mirando a su alrededor enojado.

-Parece que nos invaden- Contesto Craig como si nada.

-¿Quién carajo son? ¿Qué quieren?- Se preguntaba Kenny en voz alta mientras los otros dos lo miraban extrañados.

-No debemos dejar que nos vean- Propuso Kenny.

-¡No! ¿En serio?- Dijo Kyle sarcásticamente provocando una pequeña risa a Craig que terminó al instante.

-Bueno solo quería decir algo…-

-Por favor, solo limítate a decir algo ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?- Cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-Bueno ¿y si vamos agachados hasta llegar a la barra y quedarnos ahí escondidos?- Preguntó en vez de responder el pelinegro.

-Parece una buena idea- Contesto el pelirrojo y fueron hacia donde Craig dijo, mientras este tenía que cargar a Stan por consecuencia de ser uno de los más fuertes.

Una vez allí, los tres levantaron la cabeza con cuidado por encima de la barra para vigilar que todos sigan en sus lugares.

-Veamos, ese tipo que parece ser el jefe está a tan solo unos… veinte pasos de aquí, Kenny ¿podrías acercarte un poco para escuchar que les está preguntando a los demás?- Dijo Kyle calculando todo.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- Se quejaba el mencionado.

-Solo hazlo, marica- Le dijo Craig mientras lo golpeaba como hizo el gordo anteriormente.

_-"Pff, mira quien habla de maricas"-_ Susurró el rubio.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunto el pelinegro enojado.

-¡Nada! Jaja ya me iba –Respondió Kenny con una risa falsa mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente al sujeto.

-¡Cállate! ¿Qué le ves de gracioso a esto niño estúpido? –Preguntaba el tipo a Clyde quien tuvo un ataque de risa, gracias a los nervios que tenía en ese momento.

-Pff jaja nada jajaja en serio, lo siento jajaja –Decía el castaño tratando de contenerse y poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Quieres que te deje más jodido de lo que ya estás? –Amenazaba totalmente furioso, esas palabras hicieron reír a los otros chicos.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? –Preguntaba aún más enojado, se dio la vuelta y miro a una de sus asistentes femeninas.

-¿Qué le pasa a la juventud de hoy? –Seguía preguntando, mientras que su asistente se encogía de hombros y no le daba importancia.

-Señor Elho, tenemos información de que faltan cuatro personas en este edificio, que aparentemente están desaparecidas desde hace media hora –Informó la otra asistente al Jefe.

-¿Qué? Mhm… seguramente ese desgraciado este entre esos cuatro, sigan buscando –Ordeno mientras retomaba su interrogatorio.

Kenny había escuchado lo suficiente, se dirigió hacia sus amigos mientras estos vigilaban hacia todas partes.

-¿Pudiste escuchar algo? –Preguntó Kyle.

-Sí, jaja el tipo quería joder a Clyde jajaja –Reía el rubio mientras los otros dos lo miraban serios.

-¿Algo más? –Volvió a preguntar después de soltar un suspiro.

-Uh… ¡oh sí! Algo de que se llama Elho y nos están buscando –Terminó como si nada.

-¿Elho…? Creo que me suena… en algún lugar lo escuche antes… -Decía Kyle tratando de recordar.

-Sí, creo que yo también lo eh oído –Apoyaba Craig.

-Mmm…- Empezaron a escuchar, cuando se voltearon vieron que Stan se estaba despertando con resaca.

-Oh no, lo que nos faltaba –Dijo Craig rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntaba Stan desorientado.

-Shh silencio- Le dijo Kyle –Estamos en medio de un ataque terrorista-

-¿EN MEDIO DE UN QUE? –Dijo Stan exaltado.

-¡SHH! Cállate, en medio de un ataque terrorista, pero no estamos a salvo –Trató de calmarlo.

-Oh bueno, amigo… no recuerdo nada… -Expresó el pelinegro con una mano en la cabeza.

-No importa, ahora has silencio que estos tipos nos están buscando –Ordenó mientras vigilaba por arriba de la barra.

-Bueno, pero ¡díganme algo! No sé nada, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

-Ese que está ahí es el jefe, se llama Elho y aparentemente quiere matarnos o algo así –Dijo Craig indiferente.

-¿Elho? ¿No era el chofer el avión en el que vinimos? –Expresó Stan como si nada.

Los otros tres chicos quedaron en silencio mirándose con una expresión de asombro, es decir acaba de levantarse con resaca y ¿Cómo diablos supo el nombre del tipo?

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Sabía que lo había escuchado antes! –Dijo Kenny emocionado.

-Shh sí, ahora lo recordamos, ¿Cómo llegó aquí ese tipo? –Pregunto Kyle.

-Ni idea, pero el muy bastardo nos dejó solos mientras el avión se caía –Razonó Craig.

-Estoy de acuerdo, eso fue muy misterioso –Decía también Stan.

-¡Oigan! ¿Cómo no las reconocí? Esas chicas son las mismas azafatas con las que casi… bueno… yo hablé con ellas –Dijo Kenny recordando lo sucedido.

-¡Es verdad! Yo también las vi –Recordó Kyle.

-Sí, si todos vimos a las putas pero… ¿ahora qué hacemos con estos tipos?- Pregunto Craig volviendo al tema.

-Bueno… yo escuche que están buscando a alguien y creo que dijeron algo de que esta entre nosotros cuatro –Explicaba el rubio.

-¿Entre nosotros? No creo, tal vez se confundieron de lugar –Decía el pelirrojo pensativo.

-Tal vez… no, mejor no… -Dijo Stan tratando de proponer algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ibas a decir algo? –Preguntó su amigo.

-Si… pero no creo que funcione… -

-No tenemos nada que perder –Expresó Craig.

-Bueno, podría llamar al tipo este… ¿Cómo era?... ¡Larry! Para que nos ayude –Propuso Stan recordando lo que sucedió.

-¿Quién? Ohhh si ya me acuerdo, ¡seria genial! –Animó Kenny.

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo? –Preguntó el otro pelinegro.

-Tiene que haber algún teléfono por aquí –Dijo Kyle buscando alguno con la mirada.

-Hay uno ahí –Contestó el rubio señalando arriba de la barra.

-Bien, pásamelo con cuidado –Pidió Stan.

Kenny trato con muchísimo cuidado de arrastrar el teléfono hasta ellos sin ser descubierto por alguno de los terroristas.

-Genial, ahora esperen que recuerde el número –Dijo el pelinegro con una mueca que indicaba perdón.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que Stan lo recordó finalmente, porque claro, no es fácil recordar un número telefónico en plena resaca.

-¿Hola?, ¿Podría hablar con Larry, por favor? –Pedía a la secretaria –Larry… es un comandante del ejército –Oh sí, claro, ya lo averiguo-

-Psst, dice que hay tres comandantes de nombre Larry en el lugar ¿Qué le digo? –Preguntaba mientras tapaba la parte inferior del teléfono para que no lo escucharan.

-Emm… dile que… es uno que ama los animales –Dijo Kyle ya que era el único dato que tenían del hombre.

-Es el comandante Larry que… ama a los animales – ¿Oh si? Muchas gracias -

-El gordo tenía razón, lo conocen como hippie –Dijo Stan algo irritado.

-Oh ¡Hola! Soy el chico al que casi matas una vez por defender a un animal –Se presentó este de una manera… difícil de olvidar –Sí, un gusto, bueno tenemos un gran problema aquí, hay un ataque terrorista y tienen rehenes –Ajá si, ¡no, no! Estamos escondidos, al parecer nos buscan tienen a nuestros amigos y están armados-

-¡Y dile que hay dos chicas bien sexys!- Dijo Kenny desde el fondo, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Kyle -¡Auch! ¡Dejen de hacer eso! –Se quejó recibiendo otro golpe por parte de Craig –Esta bien, perdón –Pronunció rendido.

-Sí, muy bien los esperamos, por favor no tarden mucho, adiós-

-¿Qué te dijo? –Preguntó Kyle curioso.

-Estarán aquí en diez minutos-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Preguntó una voz desconocida por los cuatro chicos, y al instante se dieron cuenta de que los encontraron.

-¡CAMINEN! –Ordenó uno de los hombres y los chicos obedecieron.

-.-.-

-No puedo creerlo, ¡solo diez minutos! –Se quejaba Kyle.

-Yo tampoco, encima este tipo tiene un olor horrible –Se quejaba también Stan, refiriéndose a uno de los hombres armados, haciendo que su compañero empiece a reír.

-¡CÁLLAENSE! –Ordenó el hombre ofendido.

-¡Oye a mí no me calla nadie! ¿Qué mierda hacen con Kenny y Craig? –Decía Kyle muy enojado.

-Ya verás…- Dijo el otro hombre.

-.-.-

-Así que finalmente nos conocemos en persona –Decía Elho como en las películas.

-Lo mismo digo… por cierto… ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Kenny totalmente confundido.

-Oh vamos, no estoy para esas tonterías-

-¡No en serio! Bueno, ya sé que eras el piloto del avión pero ¿alguna otra pista? –Decía el rubio divertido.

-¿Una pista? ¿Qué te parece esa vez que casi te disparan en el bus? –Preguntó el hombre tratando de sonar interesante.

-Ohh… ¡fuiste tú hijo de puta! –

-¡Cuidado con ese lenguaje! Sí, fui yo ¡casi lo logro! –

-Ey pero querías matarme, ¡ni siquiera te conozco! –

-¡Por favor! Te dije que no estoy para juegos –

-Si, como digas, escucha ya es hora de almorzar ¿tienes algo para comer por aquí? –Preguntaba Kenny restándole importancia a las amenazas del hombre y buscando rastros de comida con la mirada, ya que él estaba amarrado en una silla.

-¡No! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me tomes en serio? –

-Uhh… ¿darme comida? –

En ese momento entró en el salón alguien que realmente no esperaban.

-¡Oigan todos! ¡estoy de vuelta! Ohh, veo que contrataron a los strippers con tema de terroristas ¿eh? Jaja ustedes son unos loquillos –Decía Jayson que evidentemente no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

-¡RINDANSE LOS TENEMOS RODEADOS! –Se escuchó un altavoz afuera.

-¿Serán ellos? –Preguntó Stan.

-Oh mierda –Dijo Kyle.

-Oh, y por cierto… ¿Por qué carajo tengo puesto unas esposas?-

* * *

**Bien, no hay mucho que decir, solamente que faltan dos capitulos (tal vez tres) para que termine y todavía tienen que arreglar muuuchos problemas :D ¿Qué pasará? Bueno, mejor dejo las preguntas para ustedes, ¡Besos!**

**PD/: Gracias por esos hermosos comentarios :')**

**CoffiG**


	8. DÍA SEIS: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, amigo-

-Ah… bien- Contestó el pelinegro restándole importancia a eso – Pero… ¿Quién carajos es ese tipo?- Preguntó refiriéndose a Jayson.

-El… -

-Hay pero ¿Quién está gritando así desde afuera?- Interrumpió el anteriormente mencionado.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¿QUIÉN ERES?- Preguntó uno de los hombres armados.

-Uy que groserito, soy Jayson cariño, ¿y tu?-

-¡AL RINCON!- Ordenó el tipo apuntando con su arma hacía el montón de gente arrinconada.

-¿Al rincón eh? ¿y qué quieres hacer ahí? – Seguía coqueto Jayson sin entender exactamente lo que quería el otro.

-¿QUÉ? ¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO?-

-¡Steven! ¡basta! Te dije que SIN coquetear con los rehenes- Dijo Elho de repente.

-¿Eh? No, señor, yo…-

-¡BASTA!- Ordenó el líder mientras aclaraba su garganta –Ejem, bien a ese tipo déjalo por ahí, no parece una gran amenaza por ahora, y ¿Qué mierda esperan? ¡Vallan a asegurar el lugar que nos tienen rodeados!- Terminó haciendo que todos se despabilaran rápidamente y obedezcan.

-¿En que estaba?... ¡ah sí! TÚ – Dijo Elho señalando a Kenny todavía estaba ahí sentado sin ninguna preocupación.

-¿Tu? Ahh yo, si, estábamos en que me ibas a dar de comer- Respondió el rubio divertido.

-¡Deja de tus pendejadas! Ahora ¡dame lo que es mío!– Ordenó perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Quieres que te de lo que es mío?... ¿o tuyo?-

-¡Lo que es mío! –

-Ahhh lo que es mío, sí-

-¡No, lo que es mío no, tuyo!-

-¡Exacto! Lo que es tuyo, no mío-

-¡Sí! ¡Dame lo que es tuyo! –

-¿Lo que es tuyo? ¿No era que querías que te de lo que es mío? –

-¡BASTA! ¡DICES ALGO MÁS Y TE LLENO DE PLOMO, IDIOTA! –

-Bien… pero… ¿Qué quieres exactamente? –

-¡AHHH! – Estaba a punto de matarlo con la ametralladora cuándo fue interrumpido por un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-.-.-

-Estuviste genial anoche querido – Dijo Jayson, quién estaba en frente de Stan y Kyle, ya que estaba libre de vigilancia.

-G-gracias… pero, ¿te conozco? –Exclamó Stan algo incómodo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Ah claro, ahora se duerme con alguien un día y al otro ya se olvidan de tu existencia ¡no hay conciencia! ¡Todos son unas jodidas putas! ¡Te odio! –Lloriqueaba Jayson como si fuera una chica en sus días.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? –Susurró el pelinegro a su amigo.

-No sé, debes saberlo, casi lo matas-

-¿CASI LO QUÉ? ¿Cómo?- Se alteró el pelinegro.

Luego de un muy profundo suspiro y de rodar los ojos - ¿Ves lo que hace el alcohol Stan? Yo te dije… ¡te lo dije! – Decía Kyle cada vez más alto.

-¿Cuándo me lo dijiste? ¡Solo estabas por ahí vagando por todo el lugar! –Mencionaba subiendo el tono al igual que su amigo.

-¡Cómo no iba a estarlo! ¡Prefería eso antes que estar en un lugar lleno de gente que solamente baila, toma y saca fotos estúpidas para tener un recuerdo de algo que evidentemente no van a poder recordar jamás por tus mismas razones! –Decía el pelirrojo prácticamente gritando.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo… tu..! ... ¡Estas rompiendo tu promesa! –Finalizó escandalizado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?-

-¡Estas quejándote, acusándome y discutiendo conmigo!-

-¡Yo! ah… hug –Terminó sin poder decir más nada.

-Estas tendiendo de un hilo de tu promesa, Kyle –Dijo Stan en forma de advertencia, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de este –Bien, como sea… ¿Por qué dijiste que estuve bien anoche? –Preguntó refiriéndose a Jayson que aún estaba ahí llorando.

-¿Ya te olvidaste? ¿O sólo fui un juego para ti?- Lloriqueaba el tipo.

-¡Sólo dime que hice en la jodida noche!- Se impacientó.

-¡Siempre tan bruto!- Exclamó secándose las lágrimas - ¿Qué pasa ya olvidaste de las maravillas que hacíamos en aquella habitación?

-¿Q-qué clase de maravillas?- Preguntó con un poco de miedo.

-Oh bueno, ¿por dónde empezar? ¡Estábamos por todas partes! En la mesa, la cama, el piso… -

-¡Esta bien! –Cortó el pelinegro -¡Kyle! ¿¡por qué no me dijiste que dormí con un jodido maricón!?- Dijo totalmente enojado, asqueado y preocupado, mientras los guardias que se encargaban de ellos trataban de mantener la risa.

-Bueno… es que no fuiste tú el que durmió con él precisamente… -Decía Kyle cabizbajo.

-¿CÓMO?- Exclamaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-.-.-

-Auch… -Se quejaba Elho adolorido -¿Qué carajos pasó?

-Eso era para que te callaras- Reía Kenny que estaba parado a su lado.

-Y para que dejes de joder con tus estúpidas preguntas- Dijo Craig, que estaba del otro lado.

-¿Qué esta…? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Decía el líder terrorista escandalizado ya que estaba en el lugar donde antes estaba Kenny.

-Ya te dije, para que dejes de joder-

-Ahora cambiamos los papeles ¿eh?- Decía el rubio divertido mientras apoyaba un pie en la silla y su brazo encima de su pierna queriendo parecer serio.

-¡Bastas de tonterías! ¡Sáquenme ahora!- Gritaba.

-¡No! Y cállate que los demás idiotas no se dieron cuenta de tu captura- Exclamó el pelinegro haciendo referencia a que los demás terroristas estaban muy ocupados vigilando a fuera como para ver que sucedía adentro.

-Mira niño… solo quiero lo que me pertenece- Pedía el hombre al rubio.

-Pero… ¿Qué CARAJOS es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Kenny perdiendo la paciencia con esa petición.

-¡Quiero mi dinero de vuelta!-

-¿Tu dinero? Yo no tengo nada suyo señor- Dijo el rubio desentendido.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Por qué crees que estás aquí?-

-Porque mis padres pagaron el viaje por supuesto… -Decía Kenny cada vez más despacio hasta terminar la oración pensativo.

-Ajá y… ¿cómo lo pagaron?- Preguntó Elho sarcásticamente.

-Y ah… ni idea-

-¡CON MÍ DINERO!-

-Oh… pero yo no lo tengo-

-Eso no me importa, sácalo de alguna parte, pero debes pagarme-

-¡Pero no tengo nada que ver con ese trato!- Trataba de escudarse.

-¡Tus padres debieron pagarme hace tres semanas!-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Yo no sabía nada!-

-¡PÁGAME!-

-¡DAME COMIDA!-

-¡RINDANSE HE DICHO QUE SALGAN A FUERA DEL EDIFICIO!- Avisaba Larry con el megáfono desde afuera.

-¡Señor están a punto de entr…! ¿señor?- Exclamó uno de los hombres que se dio vuelta a verlo.

-¡Atrápenlos!- Ordenó Elho haciendo que todos se volteen a verlo y obedecerlo.

En ese preciso momento dos hombres armados se dirigieron hacia Craig y Kenny. Un tipo quiso golpear a al pelinegro en la cara y este se agachó pisándole los pies fuertemente haciendo que soltara el arma y gritara muy fuerte, Craig agarro el arma rápidamente mientras apuntaba amenazante a todos los que se dirigían hacia ellos, y prácticamente sucedió lo mismo con Kenny.

Los dos se encontraban apuntando a todos los que los rodeaban. El rubio se escabulló rápidamente liberando a sus amigos y compañeros de las sillas en las que estaban, estos se dirigieron hacia los demás rehenes he hicieron lo mismo. Hasta que Kenny llegó hacía en donde estaban los dos mejores amigos, pero eso fue algo extraño, ya que Jayson estaba dando pequeños y débiles puñetazos a Kyle, quien parecía estar harto, mientras Stan gritaba al otro chico y a su amigo. El chico de buzo naranja sólo trató de ignorar eso y liberarlos sin decir ni A (sólo por las dudas).

-¡Basta Jayson! Eres un pesado- Se quejaba Kyle.

-¿Un pesado? Pues… ¡tú eres una zorra!- Decía el chico tratando de defenderse.

-¿Zorra yo? ¿Te has visto al espejo, puto?-

-¡BASTA!, No están logrando nada- Dijo Stan tratando de mantener la calma.

-¡Que te importa, borrachín!- Ofendió Jayson.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Preguntó el pelinegro alterado.

-BO-RRA-CHÍN-

-¡Ahora si te las vas a ver conmigo marica!- Exclamó un muy enojado Stan, realmente no le gustaba que se metieran con su "problema" de alcolismo.

-¡PAREN! ¡Los dos son unos maricas y punto!- Finalizó Cartman "arreglando" las cosas –Aunque… pensándolo mejor me gustaría ver esta pelea de gatas… -

-¡Cállate culón! La única gata aquí es tu madre y es bien puta-

-¿Qué dijiste judío de la mismísima mierda?-

-¡Lo que oíste! ¿O la grasa te obstruye el oído?-

Está bien, hay que tener en cuenta de que no durmieron en tres días y la paciencia se les estaba yendo rápidamente.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe y que muchos soldados entraban por puertas, ventanas, techo y por donde podían, sacándolos a todos del edificio rápidamente y arrestando a todos los terroristas que estaban rodando a Craig y a los que no, también.

**En el Hotel anterior**

Estaban todos con mantas tomando chocolate caliente (como siempre) hablando de lo sucedido, y de que Garrison nunca se enteró de nada y tampoco querían que lo hiciera. Veían en las noticias como contaban una historia totalmente paralela a lo que ellos vivieron, pero de todas formas, eso es lo que siempre sucede en los noticieros.

-Qué bueno que e-el maestro se creyó todo lo del noticiero- Dijo Butters felizmente.

-Menos mal, él nos había dicho que no hiciéramos escándalo- Opinaba Clyde que aún no se había recuperado.

-Aunque esta vez la culpa fue del pobre- Exclamaba Cartman lanzando una mirada acusadora hacia Kenny.

-¡Ey! No es mi culpa que mis padres hayan hecho eso, ¡yo se los dije!- Se escudaba el rubio.

-Como sea, ya estamos "a salvo"- Inquirió Kevin haciendo las comillas con sus manos.

-¿Por qué dijiste "a salvo" de esa forma?- Preguntó Token.

-Porque aún no sabemos que puede llegar a pasar, queda un día y puede que sea eterno.

-¡AH! ¡ES VERDAD! ¡Aún pueden asesinarnos cruel y despiadadamente mientras nos tiran en el medio del mar para que nos coman unos tiburones gigantes para no dejar rastros! ¡OH JESÚS!- Exclamaba Tweek muy exasperado.

-Claro que no, cálmate- Ayudaba el afroamericano evitando un posible ataque cardiaco.

-Oh vamos ¡no digan esas cosas chicos! Todavía tenemos tiempo de poder disfrutar del viaje y la ciudad- Apoyaba Stan muy optimista.

-Como digas marica, yo me voy a dormir- Dijo Cartman retirándose y bostezando pesadamente.

-Haré lo mismo- Se unió Craig al saco de grasa.

Y así todos los chicos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar finalmente de todo lo que habían vivido en tan poco tiempo, y aún más el team Craig que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de aventuras.

Mientras, en la habitación del team Stan, había alguien que todavía no estaba durmiendo, ese alguien era Eric y estaba llevando a cabo su plan para joder a Kyle y vengarse de cualquier cosa.

-"Oh si, ya verás lo que te espera rata judía"- Pensó el gordo antes de acostarse y echarse una buena siesta para vivir un GRAN día al despertar.

* * *

**Suspenso, suspenso everywhere. Sé que me atrasé un poco (demaciado) pero ya volví y espero que les guste :D es un poco corto pero supongo que lo vale, además de que faltan algunas cosillas todavía ¿Se imaginan un viaje así en la vida real? XD**

**¿Qué le pasará a Kyle? ¿El señor Garrison los castigará? ¿Que fué de Jayson? ¿Craig se vengará? y muchas cosas más que sucederán en un maravilloso día de vacaiones :')**

**CoffiG**


End file.
